It's only a PC thing
by It's only a PC thing
Summary: Une belle histoire d'amour entre Kristen et Edward. Une série d'évènements entraineront beaucoup de complications. Leurs amour sera-t-elle assez forte pour les traversers ?
1. Un réveil brutal parmi tant d'autre

**Chapitre 1. Un réveil brutal parmi tant d'autre.**

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, la lumière du soleil me les fit refermer aussitôt. Je soupirai, j'avais un de c'est mal de tête ! J'essayai de les ouvrir à nouveau. Ce fut moins pire…J'avais donc prit le temps de regarder ou je me trouvais. Assurément, je n'étais pas chez moi. Il y avait une odeur masculine qui flottait dans l'air, cela confirma mes pensés. Les couleurs de la pièce était chaleureuse, accueillante même. Pas assez pour m'empêcher de vouloir foutre le camp au plus vite. Un coup d'œil à coté de moi m'assura que j'étais seul. J'avais soulevé doucement les couvertures et les rebaissai aussitôt, je n'avais pas été seule la veille, j'en fus certaine. Je devais trouver mes vêtements, et dieux seul savait ou j'avais bien pu les mettre ! Mon regard fut attiré par les vêtements d'homme qui jonchaient au sol. J'avais aperçu les miens par la même occasion.

Je m'étais levé nonchalamment oubliant ma nudité, j'étais la personne la moins pudique au monde, j'en étais certaine, après tout, nous étions tous formé de la même manière non ? J'avais commencé à enfiler mes vêtements de la veille lorsque j'avais vu un mot sur l'oreiller. Lentement, je m'étais dirigé vers celui-ci et entrepris de le lire.

« Bonjour toi, je suis partis nous chercher un petit déjeuner, je reviens ensuite. Fait comme chez toi. J'ai passé une nuit formidable. Tyler xxx »

J'eus un moment d'hésitation, qui était ce Tyler. Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il avait été le seul à avoir passé un bon moment, la preuve, j'en n'avais gardé aucun souvenir ! Pff ! Laissant tomber le papier sur le lit, j'avais finis d'enfiler mes vêtements, tout en appelant James, mon meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Plus vite je partirais d'ici, mieux ce serait, la dernière chose que j'avais besoin c'était d'un gars qui me colle aux basques ! 

- Enfin, je croyais que tu n'appellerais jamais ! M'avait dit James en guise de salut.

- Je viens de me réveiller et je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où je me trouve, soupirais-je.

Il avait rit.

- La routine quoi ? Comment va-ton joli petit cul ? m'avait-il demandé apparemment amusé par la situation.

- Il a la gueule de bois. Ronchonnais-je

- Avec la quantité d'alcool que tu as engorgé hier ma belle, j'aurais été étonné du contraire !

- Tu viens me chercher ? Lui avais-je demandé en cherchant mon manteau.

- Si tu ne sais pas ou tu te trouves Kris, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises comment je suis censé le savoir ? S'était-il exclamé.

- Ne parle pas aussi fort, j'ai peine à supporter ma propre voix idiot !

- Ça il fallait y penser hier soir avant de boire comme une défoncé ! Va voir l'adresse à l'avant. M'ordonna-t-il.

Alors que je me dirigeais à l'extérieur de la chambre, j'avais dit à James pour blaguer :

- Faudrait d'abord que je m'habille, je n'irai quand même pas à l'extérieur sans vêtement !

- Dommage que je n'y sois pas !

En riant, j'étais sortie à l'extérieur de la maison. Le nom de la rue n'était pas trop loin, je donnai donc l'adresse à James, en espérant qu'il arrive avant se fameux Tyler !

- Je devrais arriver dans 15 minutes.

- Non ! Tu dois arriver avant cela !

- Déjà que je viens te chercher, n'en demande pas trop !

J'avais soupiré lourdement.

- D'accord. À plus.

Sans un mot de plus, je raccrochai. J'étais allé dans la chambre, prit ma bourse et mon manteau et allai attendre James dans les marches devant la maison de Tyler. Dans ce temps de solitude, mon esprit divagua. J'avais essayé en premier lieux de me rappeler de la soirée de la veille. Je me rappelais simplement du début, comme à toutes les autres soirées avant celle-ci. James et moi nous étions rejoins dans un bar. Comme d'habitude, Jessica nous y attendait. Nous ne l'apprécions pas beaucoup James et moi, pourtant nous passions nos soirée avec elle. La raison était simple, son père était plus que riche, il avait sa propre compagnie, Jessica était enfant unique, elle profitait alors de… beaucoup d'avantage du statue de son père. Argent parlant !  
>En d'autre mot, James et moi profitions légèrement d'elle… Durant la semaine, nous n'avions aucune nouvelle d'elle, si oui, c'était extrêmement rare. C'était une amie de weekend. Certain dise que les jours se suivent mais ne se ressemble pas. Et bien moi en plus de se suivre, ils étaient presque tous pareille.<p>

Comme me l'avait dit James, il était arrivé 15 minutes après, seulement, alors qu'il venait de se garé devant la maison, j'avais vu une autre voiture venir se garer à ses cotés. Lorsque le passager du deuxième véhicule avait remarqué mon soudain empressement, il s'était dépêché à venir me voir. Un sourire malicieux s'installa sur le visage de James qui était resté dans la voiture, il s'avait aussi bien que moi qui était c'est inconnu qui se dirigeait vers moi. Ce dernier avait contourné sa voiture pour se retrouver devant moi. Il semblait inquiet.

- Tu n'as pas vu mon mot ?

- Si, je l'ai vu…dis-je

Il m'avait sourit

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Je t'ai ramené à déjeuner ? m'avait-il en levant le sac de Tim Hortons dans sa main droite

.

J'étais devant la porte du banc passager de la voiture de James, pourtant, la portière était toujours verrouillée malgré mes nombreuses tentations à l'ouvrir. Il le faisait exprès ! J'avais soupiré lourdement.

Plus je ferais sa vite, moins je perdrais de temps ici au lieu de me préparer pour aller travailler…

- Ce n'était qu'une couchette d'un soir. Rien de plus. Désolé si tu as cru que sa pouvait aller plus loin.

Sur ce, j'avais donné un coup brusque dans la vitre de James, lui signifiant qu'il avait plus qu'intérêt à débarrer cette fichu porte ! Il avait comprit le message, puisque les serrures s'étaient déverrouiller par la suite. Impatiente, j'étais entrée dans la voiture. Tyler me suivait du regard, incompréhensible. Il ne comprenait apparemment pas encore. Peut-être croyait-il que s'était une blague. Alors que j'allais fermer ma porte, j'avais lâché :

- Tu devrais t'en remettre…

Sans attendre, James mit le contact, et recula. Il riait comme un imbécile. Je le foudroyai du regard et lui balançai mon point sur l'épaule…

- Tu s'avais que tu es vraiment con ! Lui criais-je.

Cela l'amusa doublement.

Il alla me déposer chez moi, je travaillais que dans la soirée au restaurant. J'allais pouvoir me reposer, j'allais même en profiter pour faire un peu de ménage. Avant de sortir de la voiture, James me demanda :

- Partante pour ce soir ?

Je le regardai amusé.

- Tu crois vraiment nécessaire de posé la question ?

- Non. Je voulais simplement m'en assurer. Avait-il dit en me lançant un clin d'œil.

J'avais ensuite ouvert ma portière et m'étais levé péniblement. Des tilénols ne seraient pas de refus !

- À ce soir. Tu finis à quelle heure ? Me demanda-t-il

- Vers minuit. Je vous rejoins vers une heure.

- Et tu travailles demain j'imagine ?

- Oui. Par contre, je travaille durant la journée cette fois.

Il rit.

- À plus. me salua-t-il

Je fermai la porte et me dirigeai vers mon appartement. En entrant, j'avais activé mon répondeur, qui affichait 2 messages. Le premier était de ma mère. J'en soupirai d'avance.

- Bonjour ma chérie, ton père et moi voulions simplement prendre de tes nouvelles, je t'ai appelé la semaine passé, mais tu ne m'as pas rappelé, tu dois être occupé. Bye, on t'aime fort.

- Ouais occupé tu parles ! Sa doit être parce que ma putain de mère refuse de débourser un sous pour m'aider financièrement, elle aime mieux me voir bosser comme une folle pour y arrivé. Après elle se demande pourquoi je ne la rappelle pas ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! Salle conne ! Jurais-je à voix basse.

Mon deuxième message me fit rire. C'était de James.

- Salut toi, je doute que tu sois chez toi à leurs qu'il est. Tu dois probablement être dans un lit étranger, dans une maison étrangère à avoir passé la nuit à avoir coucher avec un étranger. Et pour finir, je suis certain que tu n'as aucune idée de comment c'est terminée la soirée pas vrai ? Mais bon, je vais raccrocher parce que j'ai une amie qui devrait m'appeler d'une minute à l'autre pour que je lui serve de taxi. À plus Kris. Bisou.

Sur ce, j'avais commencé à faire du ménage. J'avais mis la musique dans le tapis et entrepris de débuté par ma chambre. La journée allait être longue, je le sentais.

Après ma soirée de travaille, j'étais immédiatement retourné chez moi, je devais me préparer, avant de rejoindre James et Jessica. Sur le chemin du retour, j'avais reçu un appel de Jess.

- Salut !

- James veut savoir quand tu arrives ?

- Je suis devant chez moi, je me prépare et j'arrive. Donnez-moi une demi-heure.

Ce soir là, nous allions dans le bar ou James et moi nous étions connus. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette rencontre. En me préparant, j'y repensai. Cela. Il m'avait ramassé dans un bar, à mes 17 ans. J'étais avec Jessica, seulement, elle devait déjà être partie, avec sa fréquentation de la soirée, me Laissant seule.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, quelqu'un avait mit quelque chose dans mon verre. James était arrivé à temps, il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'avait donc ramené chez moi, puis était repartis chez lui comme si rien ne s'était produit. À ce moment, je ne le connaissais nullement… 

Quelque semaine plus tard, il m'avait reconnu dans un bar, par moi évidemment, mais après qu'il m'est expliqué ce qui m'était arrivé, je l'avais grandement remercié. Nous étions devenus à partir de ce moment, des amis très proches. Il n'avait jamais rien tenté envers moi, ce que je trouvais particulièrement étrange, surtout dans son cas, il était l'un des gars les plus beaux que je n'avais jamais rencontré ! Je l'avais donc un jour questionné.

- James, tu n'es pas aux filles, pas vrais ?

- Exactement chérie !

J'avais souris.

- Sa me plait bien ! lui avais-je répondu en riant.

Ensuite, je l'avais embrassé. Que voulez-vous, ce fut l'alcool qui avait parlé. Ce qui m'étonna, ce fut qu'il m'avait rendu mon baiser. J'étais devenu soudainement fiévreuse sous la tension sexuelle qui nous avait subitement habités ! Je n'avais aucun sentiment amoureux pour James, je l'avais toujours su, mais à ce moment précis, je me souvins avoir su qu'il serait un sacré bon coup !

Je m'étais éloigné de lui. Puis dit :

- Quel gaspillage !

Il avait rit puis nous avions tout les deux recommencés à faire la fête.

Je ris doucement dans ma voiture en y repensant.

J'étais maintenant en route vers le bar. J'avais prise une douche rapide. J'avais mise l'une de mes plus belles robes. Mes cheveux tombaient en cascade le long de mes reins. J'avais appliqué un peu de maquillage sans exagération. Et voilà j'étais prête à faire la fête !

Arrivé dans le bar, j'avais aperçu Jessica avec un joli mec, blond, fesse moulé, son dos était très musclé. Un peu plus loin, j'avais vu James était à coté du bar. Une fille semblait être un peu trop attaché à lui. Je sus immédiatement à son air qu'il était loin d'apprécier cette proximité. Lorsqu'il me vit, il secoua aussitôt ses cheveux d'un geste agressif. C'était notre signe si l'un de nous avait besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un.  
>J'avais ris, et profitai de l'occasion pour me venger de ce matin. Il s'était bien moquer de moi à me voir poiroter devant Tyler, et bien s'était à mon tour de bien me marrer.<p>

La fille semblait totalement ivre, elle utilisait James comme appuis. Quelque minute plus tard, elle avait tenté de l'embrasser, James l'avait poliment repoussé en me jetant un regard furieux. Je m'étais avancé vers, eux. D'un geste vif, j'avais tassé l'autre pétasse de James. J'avais pris se dernier par les cheveux et l'embrassai férocement. Il glissa habilement sa langue dans ma bouche. Notre baiser était devenu intense, et comme prévu, il fit fuir l'autre fille qui harcelait James, quelques minutes plus tôt. La main de James avait soulevé l'une de mes jambes de façon a ce qu'elle entour ses hanches. Il serra mon postérieur fortement.

J'avais ris contre sa bouche avant de me décoller.

- À quoi tu joues imbécile ? lui avais-je demandé toujours en riant.

Du menton, il me désigna quelque chose dernière moi. En me retournant, j'avais aperçu de quoi il me parlait. Plusieurs gars regardaient James furieusement. J'en ris.

- Lequel tu me suggères ? demandais-je à James.

- Le beau brun au milieu. répondit-il en regardant le concerné.

J'avais détaillé le beau brun en question. C'était vrai qu'il était très beau, musclé. À l'attaque ! Alors que j'allais partir, j'avais entendu James me dire :

- En passant, tu es très belle ce soir !

Je m'étais retourné vers lui amusé.

- C'est encore plus flatteur venant d'un gaie ! lui avais-je dit suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Il s'était esclaffé. Je cherchais le beau brun qui avait tout bonnement disparu. Ce n'était pas un problème, car de toute façon, je n'allais jamais vers mes proies, je les faisais venir à moi. Je dansais sensuellement parmi d'autre personne. Les gars me regardait envieux, et les filles furieuses, j'étais certaine que parmi certaine, si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais morte à l'instant !  
>Comme prévu, le gars désigné par James un peu plus tôt s'était approché, me dévorant du regard. Il commença à danser avec moi. De ses deux mains, il m'approcha de lui, me faisant sentir son désir évidant pour moi. Nos corps bougeaient sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Je frottai mes hanches contre son membre. Je l'avais entendu grogner dans mon oreille, puis appuya son membre contre ma féminité.<p>

- Je t'offre un verre ? m'avait-il dit d'une voix rauque.

- Non, rejoins-moi dans la salle de bain des filles dans 5 minutes.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je l'avais vu sourire satisfait de ma réponse. J'étais ensuite allé dans la salle de bain. À peine venais-je d'entrer, qu'il arriva derrière moi. Il barra la porte derrière lui, et vint aussi me plaquer férocement contre le comptoir. Il s'aventura dans mon cou, y laissant plusieurs baisers fiévreux. Alors qu'il remontait vers mes lèvres, je l'avais aussitôt repoussé.

- Il n'y a que trois règles avec moi. La première, jamais sur la bouche. La deuxième, il ne doit n'y avoir aucun sentiment, ni avant ni après. Et le troisième, ne jamais oublier que ce n'est qu'une aventure d'un soir. On se comprend ? Lui demandais-je à bout de souffle.

Il hocha la tête, sans vraiment comprendre j'en fus certaine. Guidé uniquement par son instinct masculin, il me souleva de façon à ce que je sois assise sur le rebord du lavabo. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui Il descendit rapidement son pantalon, et souleva fiévreusement ma robe. Voilà pourquoi j'adorais tant les robes, c'était facile et rapide !  
>Nos souffles étaient à tout les deux saccadés. Appréhendant le plaisir qui nous attendait. Mes mains étaient allés dans sa nuque, je m'y accrochais solidement alors qu'il enfila une capote sur sa verge tendu au maximum. Sa ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde pour qu'il se retrouve en moi. Il s'était enfoncé délicieusement fort en moi. Il allait et venait en moi de profond coup de hanche. Je sentais toute sa puissance dans ma chair. J'ondulais les hanches de façon à ce qu'il puisse aller toujours plus loin. C'était complètement divin.<p>

- Moi vite ! gémis-je.

Il accéléra la cadence. Je sentais l'orgasme monter en moi. Mes ongles griffaient sans retenu son dos. Sa respiration dans mon coup se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière, il n'était pas loin de l'apogée lui non plus. Je fus sitôt prise de spasmes violent de la tête au pied, tout mes muscles se crispèrent et je criai sous le plaisir qui m'avait envahit. Il en avait fait de même, dans un râle. Nous étions restés un moment l'un dans l'autre sans bouger, à tenter de reprendre notre souffle.

J'avais été la première à bouger. Il s'était reculé et avait monté son jeans. J'étais descendu du comptoir, et pris mes souliers qui étaient tombé lors de notre échange. Alors que j'enfilais ses derniers, le beau brun me demanda :

- Tu t'appelles ?

- Kristen.

- Moi c'est Jared.

- Alors à plus Jared, j'ai été enchanté de te connaitre.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, ce dernier m'interpella :

- heu… tu pars ?

Je le regardai ne comprenant pas vraiment sa question.

- Je veux dire… enfin je croyais que…enfin peut-être tu accepterais qu'on se revoit ?

- As-tu déjà oublié les règles Jared ?

Il resta silencieux. Son orgueil masculin venant d'en prendre un coup… Sans attendre une réponse, j'étais sorti de la salle de bain. J'étais tombé nez-à-nez avec Jessica. Elle s'exclama joyeuse :

- Hey !

- Sa va ? lui demandais-je en replaçant ma robe.

Elle me jeta un regard suspicieux. Tout en regardant Jared qui venait de sortir en me regardant.

- Que faisais-tu dans cette salle de bain Kristen Swan ?

- Rien de très catholique ! avais-je répondu en riant.

Au même moment, James arriva près de nous.

- Alors ? Sur 10 ?

- 7. Lui répondis-je amusé.

Jessica ria amusé, avant de lancer au serveur pas trop loin.

- Hey chéri, et si tu nous amenais 12 shooter de tequila ?

- Et que la soirée commence ! hurla James.


	2. Un venu non apprécié

**Chapitre****2.****Un****venu****non****apprécié**.

Nous étions tous les trois saoul comme jamais. Nous venions tout juste de sortir du club. Les bras sur chacune des épaules des autres, pour nous soutenir mutuellement, incapable de soutenir nos propres corps. Nous chantions à tue-tête une chanson pas vraiment entraînante : Hallelujah. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette chanson, avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, devaient entraînante. Toutes les chansons le devenaient d'ailleurs. James était au milieu de Jessica et moi, s'était celui qui avait le moins bu. Ça l'arrangeait que mon appartement n'était pas trop loin du bar, aucun de nous trois n'étaient en mesure de prendre la route.

- Tu sais, dis-je à Jessica au ralenti, par le trop haut taux d'Alcool dans mon organisme. J'aime bien que ton père soit bourré de fric.

Elle rit.

- J'aime bien ça moi aussi ! cria-t-elle.

J'imaginais quel portrait nous laissions d'un point de vu extérieur : trois saoulons, chantant comme des idiots au beau milieu de la rue. On aurait pu se faire frapper par une voiture, mais aucun de nous c'en préoccupait. À vrai dire, rien ne nous préoccupait à ce moment, la vie était parfaite.

- Hallelujah ! criâmes James et moi, à tue-tête, riant à la fois. Nous chantions extrêmement faux, mais cela rendait la situation encore plus amusante.

Anna riait, la tête déposée sur l'épaule de James.

- Il ne faut pas faire de bruit, dit-elle, prise d'un fou rire.

- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ? s'écria James. HALLELUJAH ! cria-t-il plus fort.

Je ris aux éclats. Mon pied profita de mon moment d'inattention pour marcher sur un canal d'égout, je perdis pied, évidemment. Au moment au j'avais appréhendé rencontrer le sol violemment, j'avais sentis James me rattraper de justesse, faisant tomber Jessica au passage. Malheureusement, James n'avait pas suffit à empêcher ma chute, je l'avais simplement entrainé avec moi. J'étais tombé sur lui. Nous rîmes à en avoir mal au ventre. J'avais les jambes molles et voyais double.

- James… soupira Jessica en tendant les bras vers lui.

- Attend ! soupira-t-il

Je ris alors qu'il m'aida à me relever. Alors qu'il me tenait mollement dans ses bras j'avais subitement cessé de rire. Je fus prise d'une nausée horrible, je sortis de l'étreinte de James en le poussant. Il tomba à nouveau au sol. Sur les fesses cette fois, me regardant ahuri et perturbé.

- Je vais vomir ! me plaignais-je, courant comme une débile dans tous les sens, cherchant un endroit pour libérer le surplus d'Alcool. Le goût de tequila se goûtait toujours, dans ma bouche.

J'arrivai à un buisson, me pliai en deux et y vomis. Je n'avais pu trouver un endroit plus approprié, par manque de temps.

- Tu es dégoûtante, soupira James, qui devait lui aussi avoir très mal au cœur.

Il me regardait avec dédain, c'est pourquoi je lui balançai mon doigt d'honneur, cela le fit rire. Je relevai mon corps, passant le revers de ma main contre ma bouche.

- Ça va mieux ? ricana-t-il.

Je lui souris d'un air espiègle, mais en faite, ça allait vraiment mieux, j'avais moins mal au cœur. Je regardai au loin et trouvai Jessica, somnolant en plein centre de la rue, la bouche grande ouverte. James avait aperçus cette même image que moi et rimes si fort, oubliant les quatre heures du matin.

- Vos gueules ! cria quelqu'un du voisinage, la tête sortit de sa fenêtre.

- Va chier ! m'écriai-je à mon tour.

James pouffa de rire, et je fis de même. Je courus, sans aucune destination en tête. Je me tournai vers l'arrière, et vis James donner de légers coups de pieds sur Jessica. Elle était KO. Je ris face à cette vision.

- Aller ! Venez ! hurlais-je.

Nous avions fini cette soirée, beaucoup plus calmement que lorsque nous l'avions débuté…heureusement pour nous, je n'osais imaginer la gueule de bois que j'allais avoir demain matin… James et moi étions allés avec Jessica à son appartement, question de sécurité et ensuite James était venu chez moi. Je l'avais invité à dormir et il avait accepté. Aussitôt ma tête posée sur mon oreiller, j'étais partis pour la nuit.

- Amé ?... Amé, merde réveille-toi !

J'ouvris mes yeux, avec autant de difficulté que la veille, mais heureusement pour moi, j'étais dans ma chambre, dans _mon_ lit et enroulé dans mes draps.

- Quoi ? gémis-je.

J'avais si mal au crâne que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Je me sentais toujours sous l'effet de l'Alcool, ce qui n'était pas très génial…

- Il est onze heures, s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Bravo James, maintenant tu me laisses dormir ! grognais-je.

Il soupira.

- Il faut te faire un dessin ?

Je me relevai brusquement dans mon lit, par ce simple geste, les murs de ma chambre étaient devenus un carrousel. Je m'étais laisser retombé sur mon oreiller, la douleur à ma tête me fit grimacer. J'entendis le rire amusé de James. Je le foudroyai du regard et il cessa aussitôt.

- Et merde… je travaille dans précisément trente minutes et j'ai encore la gueule de bois, ainsi qu'une putain de migraine. La journée va être fantastique ! sifflai-je, sarcastiquement, déposant ma tête dans mes mains.

James m'incita à me recoucher, me convaincant que je pouvais rester coucher et me reposer.

- T'as qu'à leurs dire que tu es malade. Ils ne peuvent pas te forcer à travailler ?

J'ouvris mes yeux, avant de le dévisager.

- J'ai besoin d'argent, James.

- Mais voyons tu fais que ça travailler, avec ton job au resto, ton deuxième au bar, et celui au dépanneur. Un congé sa ne te fera pas de mal.

- Les congés sa ne rapporte pas assez malheureusement.

Je soulevai mon corps lourd et épuisé puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'avalai trois aspirines et sautai sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, je remontai mes cheveux en chignon et appliqué une légère couche de mascara. Alors que je sortais de la salle de bain en serviette pour aller chercher mon uniforme de travaille, j'avais vu James à nouveau endormis. J'écris un mot à James et quittai mon appartement.

Je devais me rendre au bar pour aller récupérer ma voiture qui était resté dans le stationnement la veille. En chemin, mon portable sonna. Je me dépêchai à répondre puisque la sonnerie empirait ma migraine. Malheureusement, je me rendis compte trop tard que je n'aurais pas du répondre, mieux valait empirer ma migraine que d'endurer une conversation avec ma mère.

- Allô. répondis-je bêtement.

- Bon…bonjour ma chouette. avait-elle répondu comme étonné que je lui réponde.

Je roulai des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, maman ? soupirai-je.

- Eh bien, je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages sur ta boîte vocale, mais tu ne m'as pas rappelé, alors, j'étais inquiète.

- Et bien comme tu peux voir, je suis toujours en vie.

- Que fais-tu Samedi soir ?

- Je suis occupé.

- Très bien, alors libères-toi, je fais un souper avec Esmée, Carlisle et leur fils, Edward ? Tu te souviens d'eux, pas vrai ?

- Je viens de te dire que je suis occupé ?

- Kristen, s'il te plaît, c'est important pour moi.

- Tu te balances des choses importantes pour moi, mais moi je devrais tout annuler pour te faire plaisir, c'est ça ?

- Ne recommences pas je t'en pris Kristen. Ton père aimerait beaucoup que tu y sois… moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Je ne garantis rien.

- Fait ton possible, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Mouais, c'est ça.

- Au revoir, ma belle. Je t'aime.

Je raccrochai. Je ne voulais pas aller à ce souper, qui s'annonçait horriblement ennuyant avec les amis de mes parents ! Je n'ai jamais réellement aimé être en leur compagnie, ils ne parlaient jamais des sujets qui m'intéressaient. Et en plus, leur fils, cet Edward à la noix, horrible comme un rat, maigrichon comme un ver. Sans parler de son intelligence sous-développé. Pourquoi devais-je y aller, de toute manière ? Je n'avais qu'à refuser, c'était aussi simple.

J'embarquai dans ma voiture et me rendis au restaurant ou je travaillais.  
>En entrant, je vis mon patron.<p>

- Bonjour, Kristen, me salua Billy, mon patron.

Il se tenait derrière le comptoir d'accueil.

- Bonjour, Billy. répondis-je feignant d'être de bonne humeur.

J'allai à mon casier, dans la salle des employer et déposai mon sac. Je sortis ensuite pour commencer à aller accueillir mes clients.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous offrir une boisson pour commencer ? offris-je à un client qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir à la table.

- Un ver d'eau pour commencer merci.

Je souris.

- Je vous apportes ça tout de suite.

Ensuite, j'allais vers l'autre table à coté. En chemin, je sortis mon calepin.

- Bonjour puis-je-vous…

J'arrêtai net de parler. Je figeai laissant mon calepin chuter vers le sol. L'homme devant moi m'avait aussi reconnu, malgré les deux ans qui séparaient notre dernière rencontre.

- Kris… Kristen ?

Contrairement à moi, il ne sembla pas surpris, même qu'à voir son regard, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il s'était attendu à me voir. Je fus incapable de répondre quoi que se soit. J'étais complètement sous le choc. J'ignorais comment j'aurais dû réagir. Pourtant j'avais imaginé ce moment, tellement de fois, m'imaginant lui crier toutes sortes d'insultes, peut-être même lui cracher au visage, pourquoi pas, après tout, il le méritait ! Plusieurs émotions se chamboulaient en moi et je ne savais pas laquelle je devais laisser remporter ce combat.

- Kristen… me demanda-t-il.

- Riley…soufflai-je.

Mon ex petit ami. Celui qui m'avait détruit, qui m'avait trahi. Sa faisait déjà deux ans de cela. J'étais âgée de dix neuf ans à l'époque. J'avais été folle amoureuse de Riley, depuis mes dix sept ans. Jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense pour un garçon, il avait été mon premier amour, et mon dernier. J'avais été tellement prête à tout pour lui, pour cet amour que j'avais crus vrai qu'il en avait profité pour me faire croire n'importe quoi. Après une année complète de fréquentation, nous avions envisagé d'aller vivre ensemble, un projet qui fût vite réalisé. Pour cela, Riley m'avait demandé d'arrêter mes études. Il m'avait convaincu d'avoir plusieurs boulots à la fois pour arriver à nous payer ce logement. Autrefois, je croyais que lui aussi payait, mais ça aussi c'était faux… Mes parents n'étaient pas du tout d'accord, en faite, mon père désapprouvait, mais disait que c'était ma vie privée. J'avais dix huit ans, j'étais majeure et assez vieille pour assumer ce que je faisais. Ma mère, par exemple, avait fait plusieurs crises, n'arrêtant pas de me dire que j'étais trop jeune pour ce genre de relation. Que je ne connaissais rien à l'amour… J'avais été sourde à ses avertissements, et que ça lui plaisais ou non, j'allais vivre avec Riley. Point final. J'aimais Riley plus que tout et ce n'était pas l'opinion de mes parents qui allait y changer grand-chose. Mais après réflexion, j'aurais mieux fais d'écouter leurs conseils. Il était l'amour de ma vie et rien n'y personne allait y changer quoi que ce soit, je nageais dans le bonheur, jusqu'au jour où, quelque mois après notre emménagement, en revenant de mon boulot, je les avais trouvés, elle et lui. Ma meilleure amie et mon copain, dans mon lit. Leurs gémissements cognèrent contre mes tympans. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu, mais je les avais observés, figés, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un feu, dans ma poitrine incendia tout mon corps, laissant place à la trahison, la tristesse, la souffrance et la colère. Chacun de mes membres s'était mit à trembler sous l'effet de la frustration. Je m'étais avancée vers eux, d'un pas lourd et ils remarquèrent aussitôt ma présence. J'empoignai la tignasse rousse de Victoria, ma meilleure amie, en faite, mon ex meilleure amie à partir de ce moment, et la lançai derrière, ou elle tomba contre le sol. J'avais usée d'une force que je ne croyais pas avoir. Riley m'avait regardé surpris et se lança sur Victoria, la protégeant de moi.

- Tu es complètement folle ! s'écria-t-il. Ne t'en prends pas à elle ! Elle est cent fois mieux que toi, plus belle que toi ! Ne la touche plus jamais, et ne me touche plus !

- Pourquoi ? avais-je demandé. Je t'aime, ne me fais pas cela. avais-je dit dans une voix à peine audible.

Il rit.

- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était Victoria. Tu étais naïve, assez jolie et la meilleure amie de celle que je voulais. Ce fut presque trop facile, je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu… Par contre, avec ton salaire, tu as même réussis à nous avoir un appartement ! Ce n'est pas génial ça ! Pas besoin de t'annoncer que tu n'as plus besoin de revenir ici j'imagine ?

Il rit une seconde fois. Je les regardai tout les deux, avec dédain.

- Vous allez tout les deux me le payer !

Depuis ce jour, j'avais toujours pensé que tous les gars étaient des salauds. Qu'il ne voulait qu'un simple trou pour enfiler leurs bites à la con, pour ensuite nous laisser là, comme si nous serions que de simples prostitués, existant que pour leur donner du plaisir. Et c'est ainsi pour cela que j'avais été incapable d'avoir d'amie à nouveau. James était la seule exception.

- Tu as changé, dit-il en se levant, me faisant à la même occasion sortir de mes pensées.

Je reculai aussitôt et il sembla surpris. Je repris mon carnet au sol ainsi que mon je repris mon contrôle.

- Puis –je vous offrir une boisson, Monsieur ? lui demandai-je, feignant qu'il soit un client parmi tant d'autre.

Il ne répondit pas, me regardant désolé, comprenant ma réaction.

- Un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît.

J'allai rapidement aux toilettes, ne voulant pas tout de suite recroiser son regard. J'avais besoin d'être seule, pour pouvoir songer à tout cela. Ne serais-je qu'une petite minute.

Je me regardai dans le miroir, ce fut à cet instant, que les larmes jaillirent, coulant à flot sur mes joues. Je détestais pleurer, je m'avouais ainsi plus faible que ce que je m'efforçais de montrer. Je ne suis pas faible ! cessai-je de me persuader, mais j'avais moi-même de la difficulté à me croire, par les larmes qui coulaient toujours plus, allant s'écraser dans le robinet. Devenant de l'eau parmi tant d'autre. Je secouai ma tête, voulant effacer ces idées. Je n'allais tout de même pas tout gâcher, tout ce que j'avais fait pour l'oublier, pour faire comme si cette période de ma vie n'avait jamais existé, simplement parce que je l'avais revu. Je n'allais pas lui laissé un tel pouvoir sur moi !

Je m'aspergeai le visage avec de l'eau froide. Cela m'aida à me remettre les idées en place. Les larmes disparurent, lorsque je séchai mon visage avec du papier brun. Toutes traces de tristesse, ou de douleur se volatilisa, laissant place à la colère. Je cognai mes poings fermement sur le comptoir, avant de sortir des toilettes. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir à boisson et préparai un verre d'eau. Je marchai jusqu'à la table de Riley.

- Et voilà, ton verre d'eau, salaud !

Je lui balançai l'eau qui était dans le verre en pleine figure. Il bondit de son siège stupéfait. Je souris satisfaite. Je lui crachai en plein visage.

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir menti.

Dégoûté, il retira mon cracha. Il alla dire quelque chose, mais plus vite que lui, je lui envoyai mon poing sur le nez. Il hurla de douleur avant de tenir son nez dans ses mains.

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir trompé !

Et pour finir, je lui balançai le plus fort que je le pouvais mon genou vers dans son entre-jambe. Il tomba sur le sol, tenant à présent son sexe, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Et ça ! C'est pour m'avoir détruit et d'avoir couché avec ma meilleure amie.

Il sanglotait presque contre le plancher, le visage en sang.

- Kristen ! hurla Billy, mon patron.

Oups. Je me tournai tranquillement vers mon patron qui marchait vers moi, en furie.

- Tu es cinglée, ou quoi ?

Je ne répondis rien. Voyant mon silence, il secoua la tête, complètement déçu et aida Riley à se lever tout en s'excusa pour ma mauvaise conduite. Nous fûmes rapidement encerclés par tous les clients qui remplissaient le restaurant. Ainsi que d'autre à l'extérieur, attiré par tout ce bruit.

- Vide ton casier, rends moi ton uniforme et tu pars. Tu es virée !

- Virée ! hurlai-je, pas réellement sure d'avoir bien compris. Plaisantait-il ?

Je ne pouvais définitivement pas être virée !

- Oui, virée !

Je m'avançai vers lui.

- Je vous en supplie, Billy, j'ai besoin de ce boulot !

Il haussa évasivement les épaules, complètement insensible à mes propos. Comment pouvait-il me faire cela ? Je lui envoyai mon regard le plus suppliant, mais rien n'allait changer son idée. J'étais virée. Génial !

Je baissai donc les bras, c'était trop tard. J'allai à mon casier, sous les regards hébétés de la foule. Quelque personne se retirait de mon passage, probablement de peur que je les bouscule eux aussi. Ils faisaient peut-être mieux, j'en voulais au monde entier à cet instant présent. Je pris mon sac et retournai vers Billy. Mon ex-patron à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Je ne vais pas téléphoner à la police, pour ce que tu as fais, mais en échange, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici, compris !

J'hochai ma tête et sortis allant directement à ma voiture.

- Kristen, attends !

Je me tournai et tombé nez à nez avec Riley. En en voir son nez, il devait être cassé.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? T'as pas compris le message ?

- Tu as changé, me redit-il, ne portant pas attention à ce que je lui avais dis.

- Tu me la déjà dis, crachai-je.

- Mais je le répète… tu as vraiment changée, eh bien, je veux dire.

Comment pouvait-il encore radoter ce qu'il m'avait déjà dit, après tous les coups que je lui avais infligé ? Était-il imbécile à ce point ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me mettait plus en colère, le fait qu'il revienne me parler, ou qu'il ne réagisse pas ou qu'il ne m'insulte pas pour tout les coups que je lui avais donné ?

Je le dévisageai, comme jamais je ne l'avais fais auparavant.

- Tu rigoles ! Je viens tout juste de te frapper et tu viens me parler ? J'ai bien peur que tu sois anormal !

Il approcha sa main vers mon, pour me toucher pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais je repoussai sa main vivement.

- Ne me touche pas ! criai-je. Le plus loin de moi tu seras Riley, le mieux ce sera, crois moi.

J'allais à ma voiture, plus qu'ébranler par ce qui venait d'arriver. Après être embarquer, je mis le contact et prit soin de bien barrer mes portes. Je partis ensuite vers mon appartement, essayant à la fois de laisser mon passé dans le stationnement et de ne plus jamais y resonger.

James dormait toujours dans mon lit. Mais ma brusquerie le réveilla aussitôt.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Ils t'ont renvoyé chez toi ? Tu n'as tout de même été malade là-bas ! me demanda-t-il d'une voix endormi

J'échappai un petit rire, il aimait bien le Drama, mon James, ses âneries m'amusèrent. Par contre, lorsque je repensai au fait que non, son petit scénario n'avait pas vraiment été celui qui s'était réellement passé, je changeai d'expression, pour celle de la déception. Je me tournai vers lui et il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

- Je me suis fais virée… lui avouai-je.

- Quoi !

Il se redressa brusquement.

- Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ?

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai vu Riley…

Il afficha une moue peinée, comme s'il comprenait.

- On va au bar ?

J'hochai ma tête, j'avais effectivement besoin d'oublier tout cela et je voyais qu'une seule façon de le faire. Il se leva et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Je le serrai également, recherchant du réconfort, que je trouvai, sans difficultés.

- Ça va aller…

Je le repoussai, fermant toute barrière qui pourrait montrer à quel j'étais… triste.

- Allons ! Si je me laisse encore devenir triste pour un mec qui n'en valait pas la peine, je ne m'appelle certainement pas Kristen Swan !

Il sourit.

- Tu l'as dis, beauté !

Je ris.

Il était 21 : 30, j'avais terminé de travailler au dépanneur et je m'apprêtais à partir au Bar, rejoindre James. Une chance qu'il était la pour moi, celui-là. Je ne sais pas avec qui d'autre j'aurais noyé ma colère dans l'Alcool.

Arriver au Bar où nous allions régulièrement, je marchai jusqu'à l'entrée et les _Body__Gard_me laissèrent entrée, sans que j'aie à faire la file. Ça pouvait assez bien décrire la fréquence de ma venu ici. Ils me reconnaissaient parmi tous les clients.

- Merci, les gars ! leur dis-je, leur dévoilant mon sourire le plus charmeur.

Ils me sourirent, avant de retourner à leur travail.

James dansait parmi tous les gens et ils emblait avoir déjà quelque verre dans l nez. La débauche serait au rendez-vous, ce soir ! Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il marcha vers moi. Il m'enlaça, ravi de me voir et nous allâmes vers le bar.

- Huit tequilas ! s'écria-t-il, au Barman.

- Huit ! m'écriai-je

Il sourit, très heureux.

- C'est ma tournée !

Je ris de bon cœur, ça allait me changer les idées.


	3. Une rencontre ou des retrouvailles ?

**Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre… Ou des retrouvailles ?**

Nous avions finis notre soirée tout les deux enlacés dans mon lit, dormant comme deux bébés. La veille avait été très mouvementé, mais contrairement à d'habitude, je m'étais réveiller chez moi. Nous nous étions réveillés à 17 :30. Puisque que je ne travaillais pas… plus, nous en avions profité. J'aurais aimé avoir les parents de James. Ce dernier n'avait rien à payer sur son appartement, sa voiture, ni même ses dépenses personnelles. Ses parents lui payaient absolument tout. Sa mère était chirurgienne, et son père gynécologue, ils avaient donc les moyens. N'ayant pas besoin d'emploie, James faisait absolument tout ce dont il avait envie de ses temps libres. Ce n'était pas mes parents qui m'auraient permis cela !

Renée était enseignante au primaire, dans la ville. Charlie quant à lui était policier. Ils étaient tout les deux très à l'aise financièrement, pourtant cela ne les empêchait pas de m'accorder aucune aide financière. Ma mère me répétait souvent :

_Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant d'emménager avec ce con de Riley. Tu as voulu être une adulte, alors agis comme telle. Tu ne me verras jamais appelé ma mère ou mon père pour leur demander de l'argent, ton père non plus d'ailleurs !_

Je ne lui avais jamais demandé un sous, alors allez demander pourquoi elle me disait souvent cela. Elle cherchait surement à se justifier en essayant de se déculpabilisé. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était que je s'avais qu'elle avait raison… Je n'aurais jamais du partir vivre avec Riley… pourtant je l'avais fait. À l'époque, j'aurais tout fait pour lui… j'avais même été à abandonner mes projets d'avenir en lâchant l'école pour lui…Et maintenant, j'étais trop orgueilleuse pour y retourner… J'étais déjà trop impliquée dans le monde adulte pour y retourner de toute manière…

James et moi buvions tout les deux notre café à ma table de cuisine, chacun perdu dans nos pensées. Je pensais à comment j'allais faire pour arrivé avec 1 salaire en moins, déjà que j'avais de la misère à arriver avec 3 emploies…

- Sa ne va pas ? me demanda James soucieux.

- Je dois me trouver un autre travail. soupirais-je.

- Kris, ce n'est pas la peine, tu vas voir tes parents Samedi, profite s'en pour leurs demander du fric. Donne une vraie raison à ta mère de toujours t'emmerder avec putain de discours à la con.

- Comment tu sais que je vais chez mes parents Samedi ? D'ailleurs c'sest même pas sûr ? avais-je demandé sourcils froncés.

Il rit

- Moi contrairement à toi, j'ai la capacité de me rappeler de mes soirées malgré l'alcool !

Les sourcils toujours froncé je le regardais sans vraiment comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

- Hier, tu m'en à parlé. Tu m'as aussi exprimé que tu allais devoir endurer un gars que tu ne supporte pas depuis que tu es jeune. Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ? Edward si je me rappelle bien ?

J'avais soupiré lourdement.

- C'est le fils des meilleurs amis à mes parents. Depuis qu'on est jeune, nos parents s'acharnent à vouloir qu'on s'entende bien. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il est plus qu'énervant, et sans c'est sans parler de sa laideur magistral ! Autrefois, il avait un appareil dentaire, et il devait l'enlever à table, c'était écœurant ! Il s'avait que sa me coupais l'appétit, et il le faisait exprès. Il faisait tout ce qui était dans son pouvoir pour me rendre la vie détestable !

- Ça fait combien de temps de cela ?

- Nous étions tout les deux en sixième année. Autrefois, il habitait dans la ville. Il est déménagé lorsque nous allions commencer le secondaire. Son père avait reçu une promotion dans une autre ville. Depuis je ne les ai pas revu. Ils venaient nous voir de temps en temps après leur déménagement, mais je m'arrangeais toujours pour être absente…

- Kris, sa va faire 8 ans de cela ? Tout le monde change. D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas croire que tu gardes cette image de lui. Il a notre âge. C'est impossible d'être identique coté physique et mental durant 8 ans.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

- Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois ! m'avait-il dit découragé.

Je l'enlaçai.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'aime autant !

La semaine c'était déroulé rapidement, et j'avais constaté avec regret que j'allais vraiment avoir de la misère à arriver avec un salaire en moins… J'avais plus que besoin de cet argent. Parfois sa me soulageais de ne pas aller à l'université, je ne sais pas comment j'y serais arrivé, en fait, non c'est simple, je n'y serais tout simplement pas arrivé.

Et je repensais à la scène lorsque Riley avec décidé de me rendre visite.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir dans _ce_ resto…il y en avait une multitude de choix dans la ville, et bien sur, il fallait que ce soit à celui que je travaille que ça tombe… Parfois j'avais l'impression que la vie avait une dent contre moi !

« Tu as changé ». C'est mot ses répétaient en boucle dans ma tête depuis que ce connard les avaient prononcés. Qu'est ce qu'il avait voulu dire au juste.  
>Au fond, ils avaient voulus tout dire… Parce que rien de moi n'était resté pareille. Je n'étais plus la même. Pendant longtemps, j'avais toujours été enrobé surtout durant ma relation avec Riley, je venais même à me demander ce qu'il m'avait trouvé pour sortir avec moi, oui bien sur après, il a voulu se faire ma meilleure amie, mais il a bien fallu qu'il me trouve un petit quelque chose pour aller même jusqu'à vouloir habité avec moi ?<p>

Et je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à moi. Après la trahison des deux personnes qui était autrefois, les êtres les plus chers à mes yeux, j'avais grossis comme jamais. Je mangeais mes émotions. Ce fut que quelque mois plus tard que je l'avais réalisé, prise de remord, je m'étais sentis obliger de tout perdre les kilos que j'avais prit. Je ne voulais pas que Riley est eu autant de contrôle sur moi…

J'ai suivis un régime intense. J'ai pratiquement tout perdu, même plus. Tellement que les gens on cru que j'avais été anorexique ou boulimique. Un truc dans le genre. Bien sur que non !

Je me servais des images qui me hantaient comme source de motivation. C'était la rage qui me poussait à persévérer. Suite à cela, j'ai commencé à aller mieux.

Après cette étrange épisode, je n'avais plus revu ni Riley ni Victoria. Ils n'avaient même pas tenté de s'expliqué. Ils étaient restés solidaire à chacun, en ne m'adressant plus la parole. Le lendemain de la haute trahison, alors que j'étais revenu de travailler tard le soir, les choses de Riley n'étaient plus dans l'appartement. Il était parti. J'avais appris qu'une semaine après, qu'il était déménager de la ville. Victoria en avait fait de même. Après tout, peut-être étaient-ils vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre ? J'avais trouvé étrange que ce soit Riley qui parte de l'appartement après m'avoir dit qu'il ne voulait plus que je revienne. Mais ce fut plus tard que j'avais réalisé que c'était mon nom qui se trouvait sur le bail. Heureusement. Après tout, c'était moi qui l'avait payé cette appartement.

Apparemment, Ridley était revenu en ville, je me demandais s'il était revenu avec Victoria ? Ça je n'en avais aucune idée, et honnêtement, c'était la dernière chose lui m'intéressait.

Tout ce que j'étais… je lui devais, car dans un certain sens, c'était grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui j'avais une aussi grosse force de caractère. C'était aussi grâce à lui que j'avais un corps magnifique et destructeur. Il m'avait rendu plus forte. Mais c'était seulement pour mieux détruire les mecs comme lui ! Une autre des raisons pour lesquelles je le detestais.

J'avais longtemps voulu me venger de ses deux cons. Deux idées m'étaient venues en tête. J'aurais pu coucher avec le meilleur ami de Ridley, ou même l'ex à Victoria. Ou tout simplement, leurs passer dessus avec ma voiture, mais, j'avais un peu plus de respect pour moi-même que cela.

Alors je n'avais rien fait… Au lieu de cela, je me servais des autres pour assouvir cette vengeance. À chaque fois que je couchais avec un gars et qu'ensuite je partais sans explication, le laissant seul. Ou bien lorsque des garçons tentaient leurs chance avec moi, en espérant avoir une relation plus… approfondit, autrement dit, une vrai relation de couple. Et bien la déception que je voyais dans leurs yeux, le rejet qu'il pouvait ressentir… Sa me servais de vengeance. C'était horrible, je le savais. Mais s'était aussi pire ce pas aussi pire ce que Ridley et Victoria m'avaient fait vivre ? Ils m'avaient fait craindre l'amour ainsi que l'amitié. J'étais incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit.  
>(Quelques exceptions s'imposent, comme James, mes parents ainsi que la famille).<p>

Tout ça pour ça…

La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes pensées. Je le sortis et vis le nom de James sur mon afficheur. Un sourire s'installa sur mon visage. Il n'y avait que James pour être capable de me faire sourire après de telles pensées !

- Salut bébé ! Répondis-je

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour ne pas encore être au Club à cette heure ? M'avait-il hurlé pour être sur d'être entendu à travers le brouhaha du Club. Il déjà beaucoup bu, je le sentais dans sa voix.

Il était vendredi, et je revenais tout juste de travailler du bar dans lequel je bossais une fin de semaine sur deux. Le reste du temps je travaillais dans un dépanneur pas trop loin de chez moi.

- J'ai un souper demain je te rappel, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la gueule de bois !

- Tu y vas finalement ?

- Ouais. Sinon sa ne donnera qu'une autre raison à ma mère de m'en vouloir… soupirais-je

- Oh allez viens !

- James, ne fait pas l'enfant, et va s'y mollo sur l'alcool !

- Tu ramènes ton beau cul ici au plus vite Kristen Swan sinon je te jure que je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses ! Et d'ailleurs, tu es mieux de te dépêcher parce que moi et tout ces beaux mecs dans la place, il ne te resteras que mes restant lorsque tu arriveras!

Je ris de bon cœur.

- Ce n'est pas tout les gars comme toi qui aime les bites, ne l'oublie pas ! m'éclaffais-je

- Ta gueule et viens donc ici me le prouver mon cœur !

Je levai les yeux aux ciels.

- J'arrive…

J'avais mis le paquet ce soir là. Talons hauts, cheveux frisés, mon plus beau maquillage et sans oublier ma robe la plus sexy. Lorsque j'étais entré dans le Club, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi.

Les gars avec envie, et les filles, avec jalousie. James vint vers moi aussitôt d'un pas chevrotant. Il avait énormément bu. Cela me fit rire.

- Salut ma jolie ! M'avait-il dit en m'enlaçant.

Je ris.

- Tu empestes l'alcool espèce se saoulons !

Il me tendit un ver de Vodka-Jus d'orange. Avec un air de défit. Je le calai d'un seul coup. Et lui tendit en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. Sa ne prit que quelque seconde pour sentir ses effets sur moi. J'adorais cela !

L'ambiance était déjà très réchauffée. Une tension sexuelle y régnait déjà, c'était palpable

Après plusieurs vodka-jus d'orange, j'étais déjà très, très saoule. J'allais le regretter le lendemain, mais pour le moment, j'avais décidé de n'y porter aucune importance.

Alors que je dansais au milieu de la piste avec James, j'eus besoin d'aller au petit coin. Après avoir avisé James que j'allais à la salle de bain, j'avais entrepris d'y aller. Ça n'avait pas été aisé comme tâches…

Je n'arrivais même pas à marcher en ligne droite, je zigzaguais à travers la foule de monde dans le Club, en m'assurant de ne pas échapper mon ver. Déjà, je faisais trop de choses en même temps, sa demandait toute ma concentration. J'en oubliai de regarder vers l'endroit ou j'allais. J'en oubliai presque ma destination.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je fonçai sur quelqu'un échappant par la même occasion ma boisson sur ma robe, ainsi que sur la chemise du malchanceux sur lequel je venais de rentrer dedans… À peine venais-je réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, je l'entendis s'excuser maladroitement.

- Oh mon dieux, je te demande pardon !

Je relevai mon visage vers la voix masculine qui venait se s'adresser à moi. Il était plus grand que moi, malgré l'absence de lumière, je pouvais constater qu'il était beau, très beau même !

- C'est moi qui m'excuse ! Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais ! répondis-je maladroitement.

Étrangement, il m'intimidait…

- Et bien on est deux… Je suis désolé vraiment… Ta robe est fichue…

- Bien sur que non, de toute façon si oui, ta chemise aussi, alors on peut dire qu'on est quitte ?

Il s'éclaffa d'un rire rauque magnifique. Il m'en donna des frissons. Définitivement je devais stopper l'alcool ! Ma résolution ne dura pas très longtemps, juste le temps qu'il ouvre à nouveaux la bouche.

- Laisse-moi au moins t'en offrir un autre ? Me demanda-t-il suivit d'un sourire irrésistible.

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas nécessaire !

- Allez, j'insiste.

Sur ce, il prit ma main et m'entraina au bar. Vu sa démarche, il était très loin d'être à jeun lui aussi. Sans protester, je le suivis et risquai de tomber à plusieurs reprise, accrochant des gens au passage. Je riais à en avoir mal au ventre. L'homme devant moi aussi, trouvant a situation bien drôle, je me sentais moins stupide.

Une fois arrivé devant le bar, il prit sa chemise et l'a sentit. Je le dévisageai, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait ça. C'est alors qui demanda au Barman, 2 vodka-Jus d'orange.

- T'aurais simplement pu me demander ce que je buvais ? dis-je en riant comprenant qu'il avait sentit son chandail pour identifié ce que je buvais.

Il me lança un regard complice. Puis me tendit mon verre. Je le pris à nouveau d'un seul coup, sous le regard abasourdit du bel inconnu, puis une fois finit, je le reposai durement sur le comptoir.

- Alors, on va danser ? l'invitais-je en me levant doucement. Dans mon état, aucun geste brusque n'aurait été conseillé…

Il cala à son tour son verre puis me suivit jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Il sembla au début pas très à l'aise. Il était même gêné, sa se voyait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser de la sorte. J'étais donc allé me collé à lui. Mes mains étaient allées à ses hanches, lui imposant ainsi mon rythme. Ses mains à lui, allèrent dans le bas de mes reins, et il me rapprocha d'avantage à lui, me faisant rire. Les gars étaient tous pareille. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon oreille. J'en oubliai presque la musique, nos corps bougeaient à leurs propres rythmes. Les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient plus qu'agréable. J'avais laissé ma main vagabonder dans sa nuque, je pouvais sentir sa peau frissonner sous mes doigts.  
>J'aimais voir l'effet que j'avais sur le sexe opposé.<br>Ses mains allèrent retrouver mon postérieur et il le malaxa fiévreusement. La température de la pièce semblait augmenter plus que permis… J'allais mettre ma main entre nos deux corps bouillant et fit glisser ma main contre son entre-jambe. Un gémissement sourd dans le creux de mon cou accompagna mon mouvement. J'en mouillai aussitôt. Je n'en pouvais plus…

Il fut plus rapide que moi. En se décollant de moi brusquement, il encra son regard envieux dans le mien.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ? avait-il demandé pressé.

- Chez toi. avais-je dit sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Il prit à nouveau ma main et nous fit un passage dans la foule de monde. L'effet de l'alcool était descendu en flèche, je n'avais qu'une seule préoccupation maintenant, je me concentrais sur le besoin de l'avoir en moi. Nous sortîmes du club, tout les deux pressés. Arrivé à la hauteur d'une voiture, il se retourna rapidement et me plaqua contre une voiture. Je sentais ses mains explorés mon corps par dessus mes vêtements. Sa bouche me laissait mille et une sensation dans mon cou, l'une de mes mains alla dans ses cheveux pour lui intimé de continuer, et l'autre le serrait d'avantage contre moi.

Mon souffle ainsi que le sien devenaient erratiques.

- J'ai envie de toi. souffla-t-il toujours dans mon cou.

À ses paroles, j'avais sentis tout mon corps être secoué par un frisson. Il s'apprêtait à remonter doucement vers mes lèvres, mais prise de panique je lui avais dit :

- Pas sur la bouche.

Il avait simplement haussé les épaules, comme hypnotisé par le désir. Nous allâmes ensuite dans sa voiture pour se dirigé vers chez lui. Je me rendis compte qu'une fois garé que nous étions qu'à environ 5 minutes à pied de chez moi.

Lorsque je sortis de la voiture, incapable de resté debout, j'étais tombé dans la pelouse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'éclaffer. Lorsqu'il me vit, il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à son tour. Il se coucha à coté de moi dans l'herbe humide. Nous regardions le ciel.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre nous deux.

- Tu vas surement trouver cela étrange, mais j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaitre. avait-il dit, sans vraiment attendre de réponse en retour.

Je fus soulagé qu'il aille ressenti cela, parce que j'avais ressentis exactement la même chose !

- Moi aussi ! Peut-être qu'on a déjà couché ensemble ?

Je l'avais vu du coin de l'œil hausser les épaules.

- Peut-être.

Je m'étais assis brusquement. Ignorant le décor qui venait de se mettre à tourner autour de moi.

- Si c'est vraiment le cas, je crois que je devrais partir…

Il s'était appuyé sur ses coudes et m'avait regardé sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ça fait partis des règles… murmurais-je.

Il avait rit. Mais c'était arrêté lorsqu'il avait vu que j'étais sérieuse.

- Des règles ? avait-il répété plus sérieusement.

- Je ne couche j'avais deux fois avec la même personne, tout comme je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche.

Il semblait confus.

- Et pourquoi ?

Je fus quelque peu prise au dépourvu. On ne m'avait jamais posé la question, à vrai dire, je ne m'étais moi-même jamais posé la question. C'était pour mettre une sorte de barrière entre mes compagnons de lit et moi.

- C'est comme ça. avais-je répondu évasivement.

Il semblait prendre cela très au sérieux.

- Au fond, c'est seulement pour te protégé. Tu ne veux pas avoir mal j'imagine. Je me trompe ?

- On rentre ? avais-je simplement dit, en espérant qu'il comprenne que je n'avais pas envie de répondre à cette question.

Il devait avoir comprit, car nous nous étions levé, l'ambiance était subitement retourné à la fête j'avais de nouveau la tête qui tournait et des fou rire qui menaçait de s'échapper à tout moment.

Son appart semblait joli, c'était difficile d'apercevoir quelque chose avec toutes ses boites qui obstruaient les pièces.

- Tu viens d'emménager ? lui demandais-je en jetant un regard rapide sur l'ensemble de l'appartement.

- Ouais, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? m'avait-il répondu en enlevant ses souliers et son manteau, tout en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

- De l'eau, s'il te plait.

Il me lança une bouteille d'eau que j'attrapai avec justesse. Mes reflexes étaient drôlement affaibli à cause de l'alcool. Sa le fit rire. Un rire mielleux, sa sonnait comme une musique à mes oreilles.

- Merci. soufflais-je en guise de remerciement.

- désolé pour le rangement…

J'avais ris doucement.

- C'est correcte, avec vous les gars, il ne faut pas trop en demander ! avais-je dit en riant.

Il prit un air faussement offusqué.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire au juste ça ?

- Vous êtes paresseux ! éclatais-je de rire.

- C'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas oublier les autres domaines dans lesquels on excelle ! m'avait-il répondu malicieux en se rapprochant de moi.

Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait insinuer par là, mais j'avais envie de jouer un peu.

- Ah oui ? Et de quels domaines il s'agit au juste ?

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

Il était maintenant qu'à quelque centimètre de mon visage. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres. Mon corps hurlaient pour son touché.

Ses mains allèrent sous mon chandail, me procurait de merveilleuses sensations. Sa tête alla dans mon cou le parsemant de légers baisers. J'en frissonnai de plaisir. J'allai empoigner sa chevelure en bataille et le rapprochai de moi, alors qu'il prenait mes seins en coupe et les malaxa.

Il nous guida hâtivement vers sa chambre à coucher. En chemin, je m'étais appliqué à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, une fois torse nu devant moi, j'avais pris le temps d'admirer son corps d'Apollon. C'était… Wow ! Ses muscles étaient sculptés à la perfection, sans parler de son teint caramel. Imberbe en plus, PARFAIT !

J'embrassai sensuellement chaque parcelle de son torse, laissant parfois ma langue lui gouter au passage, comme je m'en doutais, il goutait merveilleusement bon. Je remontai doucement vers son cou, il retenta à nouveau de m'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais à nouveau, je refusai.

- Saleté de règles stupides ! Jura-t-il

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Ferme-la, et montre-moi que j'ai bien fait de venir jusqu'ici !

- Avec plaisir ma jolie !

Plus rapide que je ne pus l'être, il enleva ma robe et dans un même temps, son pantalon. Nous étions maintenant tout les deux en sous-vêtement. Alors que lui, me dévorait du regard, je fixais l'énorme bosse dans son boxer.

J'en étais maintenant sur, je n'allais pas regretter d'être venu jusqu'ici. Il faisait très noir dans la chambre, depuis que je lui avais rentré dedans dans le bar ou qu'il m'avait foncé dessus (c'était encore à confirmer) nous nous n'étions pas vu à la clarté, sa commençait à m'agacer légèrement.

Je le sentis s'avancer vers moi, et me fit tomber doucement sur son lit.

Enfin nous y voilà ! pensais-je. Nous allions devoir nous fier à nos autres sens.

J'étais étendu sur le lit, j'attendais son touché, j'en avais besoin.

Ses doigts trouvèrent l'agrafe de ma brassière. Son touché laissa dernière lui des marques invisibles, des marques brulantes. Je l'avais senti se mettre en califourchon sur moi. Mettant nos sexes en contact, j'étais plus qu'impatiente de le recevoir en moi !

Il alla prendre l'un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Il le tortura de manière fabuleuse, le mordillant, le suçotant. Je gémissais, bougeait impatiemment sous lui. J'avais soupiré brusquement, lui signalant qu'il pouvait cesser les préliminaires, j'étais déjà plus que prête à le recevoir en moi. Son petit manège était très agréable, seulement, il n'était pas suffisant, j'en voulais plus, toujours plus !

- Impatiente ? avait-il soufflé d'une voix rauque à quelque millimètre de ma bouche.

Je gémis en guise de réponse. Il s'éloigna, et je l'entendis appliquer un préservatif. Quelque seconde plus tard, il retrouva sa position initiale, je pouvais par contre sentir sa totale nudité. Quelque seconde plus tard je m'impatientai de nouveau, je levai mes hanches vers lui, mais que faisait-il, il attendait après quoi au juste putain ?

Je grognai de frustration et le griffai dans le dos. Son thorax s'était secoué par son rire.

Il jouait avec moi, pourtant, je n'avais aucune envie de jouer.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais à la fin merde ? gémissais-je furieuse.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sensuellement

- Ne joue pas aux cons, tu sais ce que je veux !

Il installa son membre à mon entré, plus que prêt pour lui.

- Dit-le ! avait-il dit de façon complètement érotique et provocante.

Il allait me rendre folle ! J'avançai à nouveau mes hanches vers lui, ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de m'entendre prononcer ces mots.

Il mordilla mon lobe d'oreille, et y chuchota :

- Dit-le…

À ses mots, j'avais senti son gland à mon entré, ça me fit perdre la tête !

- Baise-moi putain ! Râlais-je sans pouvoir me contrôler.

Il grogna de contentement et de satisfaction. Je le detestais. Il entra en moi d'un profond de rein, nous lâchâmes un long gémissement en cœur. Ce fut aphrodisiaque !

À chaque va-et-vient, je pouvais empêcher mes hanches de le suivre, je n'étais plus en contrôle de mon corps, le plaisir me guidait complètement.

- Putain ! avait-il gémit dans mon cou.

À chaque aller-retour, le plaisir devenait de plus en plus intense, je ne retenais plus les cris ni même les gémissements qui s'échappait de ma bouche.

Mes ongles griffaient profondément ses avant-bras sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Ses mains à lui de chaque coté de mon corps pour se supporter.

Mes jambes allèrent entourer son bassin, pour lui permettre d'aller encore plus loin. Nos gémissements devenaient de plus en plus pressant, l'orgasme montait en moi, telle une boule puissante.

Je le sentis poser ses lèvres dans mon cou et le sucer. Si j'en avais eu la force, je l'en aurais empêché, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs, le plaisir me montait à la tête !

Subitement, je sentis l'orgasme s'emparer de mon corps en entier, tout mes membres s'étaient crispés, jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Nous jouîmes ensemble, gémissant fortement. C'était formidable. Tellement puissant comme sensation.

Il se retira ensuite de moi, et se laissa tombé sur le coté, sa avait été le meilleur coup à VIE ! Mais bien sur je ne lui dirais pas, sa semblait être le gars à ce prendre la tête pour rien.

L'un à coté de l'autre en sueur, nous essayions de reprendre nos souffles, pas facile après un tel échange ! À ma plus grande surprise, il était venu m'enlacer, et je fus tellement surprise que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, qu'il s'était déjà à moitié endormit. Sa respiration devenait lente et profonde. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait, qu'après avec coucher avec un mec, il m'offrait encore des attentions particulières. J'étais tellement épuisé que je m'étais simplement blotti contre lui.

- Bonne nuit. murmura-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix exténuée.

- Bonne nuit. lui avais-je répondu luttant contre le sommeil.

Mais je devais rester éveiller, j'allais partir chez moi lorsque j'allais être sûre qu'il soit endormit. Je ne pouvais pas rester, s'était contre les règles. Je s'avais qu'il serait blessé… Et contrairement à d'habitude, pour une raison qui m'était inconnu, j'aurais voulu évité cela…

15 minutes plus tard, après m'être battu avec acharnement contre le sommeil, je m'étais décollé de lui doucement, je l'avais sentis gémir et me recollai à lui. J'avais alors cru que je l'avais réveillé, mais non, il dormait toujours. Sa m'avait fait rire. J'étais sortie, m'étais habillé le plus silencieusement possible puis étais sortis de la chambre.

- C'est contre les règles de rester je paris ? l'avais entendu dire d'une voix plus qu'endormit.

Je sursautai.

- Rendors-toi…

- Je peux au moins savoir ton nom ? tenta-t-il.

Je souris légèrement.

- Bonne nuit bel inconnu… murmurais-je avant de refermer la porte dernière moi.

L'air frais de l'extérieur me fit un bien fou. J'inspirai profondément et commençai la courte marche qui m'attendait avant d'arriver à mon appartement. Je me sentais quelque peu nostalgique. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurais aimé rester plutôt que de partir…Une sensation tellement étrange à retrouver, c'était comme si je retrouvais mes sentiments perdus depuis… un long moment. C'était une très mauvaise chose !

Je décidai d'oublier cette soirée. Et pensai à la journée qui m'attendais demain avec mes parents, sa s'annonçait être tellement emmerdant ! Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, ma mère m'en voudrait pour le restant de mes jours. Et oui… Nous étions tellement différente elle et moi. C'était sur pour cela que nous nous entendions de façon autant pathétique !


	4. Un souper hors de l'ordinaire

Je me réveillai avec un sourire joyeux, face à la nuit chaude que je venais de vivre. S'était dans ses moments que je regrettais c'est règles qui m'empêchaient de coucher plusieurs fois avec la même personne.

Je fus interrompu par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je m'empressai de répondre.

- Allô !

- Bonjour ! entendis-je, à l'autre bout du fil.

- Salut James, sa va ?

- Oui toujours, rien ne pourrait m'enlever ma bonne humeur !

Je fronçai les sourcils, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait une attitude assez étrange et beaucoup trop enchantée, pour une heure aussi tôt du matin.

- Tout va bien ? lui demandai-je, en me levant de sur mon lit.

Il rit, était-il saoul, ou même drogué ?

- C'était la plus belle nuit de mon existence ! s'écria-t-il.

J'eus mal légèrement à mon oreille et roulai mes yeux, exaspérée.

- Tu dis toujours cela, James… après chaque fois que tu couches avec quelqu'un.

Il soupira exagérément dans le téléphone.

- Mais cette fois, c'est vrai !

- Tu dis toujours ça aussi.

Il soupira à nouveau.

- Hé ! Où étais-tu, hier soir ? Tu as complètement disparus !

Je raclai ma gorge, et eus quelque souvenir de la veille. Un sourire béat s'installa à nouveau dans ma figure. C'était fou de voir comment une bonne baise pouvait remonter le moral !

- Tu n'as tout de même pas été dans les toilettes toute la soirée ! s'esclaffa-t-il, faisant en sorte que je sorte de mes pensées.

Je ris à mon tour.

- Mais non, imbécile ! On est allé chez lui.

- Wooow ! Ça valait le coup j'espère ?

Je ris et roulai les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, une des meilleures nuits à vie à faite. C'était un sacré coup !

- Tant mieux. Sinon tu vas toujours chez tes parents aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais. Après je travaille au Bar.

- Et tu viens nous rejoindre moi et Jess au club ensuite j'espère !

- C'est Samedi, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais resté à manger du popcorn devant un film pourrit ?

- On sait jamais, peut-être que tu te serais décidé enfin à devenir sage ! avait-il dit en riant.

- Ma vie serait drôlement ennuyante !

Il s'éclaffa.

- Bon allez je te laisse. On se voit ce soir. Bisous. me salua-t-il.

- À plus, ne fait pas trop de connerie d'ici là.

Il rit puis raccrochai. Je l'imitai. Il était parfois assez stupide, mais il me faisait rire et il était un ami exceptionnel. Je ne serais probablement rien sans lui, et je m'ennuierais grossièrement…

Il était 13 : 30. Je décidai donc d'aller immédiatement sous la douche. Ensuite, je peignai mes cheveux, les laissant vagués vers le milieu de mon dos. J'appliquai du eye-liner sur mes paupières, puis du mascara et pour finaliser le tout, je me vêtis d'un pantalon moulant noir et d'une camisole blanche, en dentelle dans le dos.

Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir et fus satisfaite par l'image qu'il me renvoya. Avoir une belle apparence était pour moi important, j'aimais bien paraitre.

Je finis de me préparer et il 15 : 40. Je profitai du temps qu'il restait pour aller au marché pour faire quelque commission, au centre-ville. J'en profitai pour acheter un bouquet de fleur pour ma mère et une bouteille de porto pour mon père, je savais qu'il en raffolait. Je pris, en même temps, une bouteille de vin rouge par politesse, de la Vodka et dus jus d'orange. Au cas où la soirée serait d'un ennuie pénible.

À 17 :00, je fus arrivé chez mes parents, la maison de mon enfance. Tant de souvenirs, autant joyeux que douloureux étaient enfermés dans ces murs. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'avais pas une belle jeunesse. Seulement me rappeler ce que j'étais plus jeune me perturbais. La petite fille timide et enrobée, qui ne disait jamais un mot. C'était tout le contraire de ce que j'étais aujourd'hui…

Je sortis de ma voiture, allai jusqu'au perron puis toquai à la porte. En moins d'une minute, ma mère vint m'ouvrir.

- Kristen ! Toujours aussi ponctuelle à ce que je vois.

- Je suis contente de te voir aussi, maman, soupirai-je.

Elle ne changerait donc jamais… Elle me débarrassa de mes sacs et les fleurs sans un mot puis déposai le tout à l'intérieur. Alors que j'entrais à mon tour elle dit :

- Toujours seule ? avait-elle demandé, même en sachant déjà la réponse.

Chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche était destiner à me blesser, on pouvait presque croire que ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Oui… je te l'avais dis que je viendrais seule. avais-je dit en me contrôlant pour rester gentille.

Elle soupira, découragé.

- Les filles de ton âge normalement ont tout un copain…

Je soupirai désespérée, et claquai la porte derrière moi.

- Ce doit être parce que je ne suis pas normal, que veux-tu, on ne peut pas tous être parfait comme toi maman !

Elle parut offusquée, elle déposa furieusement ses poings sur ses hanches et me fixa d'un regard autoritaire, comme si j'aurais été une gamine de quinze ans, rentrée saoule après une fête. Elle alla me gronder pour mon manque de respect, mais mon père était arrivé juste à temps.

- Kristen ? C'est toi ?

Je me tournai vers mon père qui m'accueille avec bonheur dans ses bras.

- Papa !

Je l'enlaçai fermement, plus qu'heureuse de le revoir.

- Je suis si content de te voir !

- Moi aussi, papa !

Il me regarda de haut en bas, me couvant d'un regard rempli de fierté.

- Comme tu changes. Tu deviens plus magnifique à chaque jour !

Je souris face à son compliment. J'avais toujours beaucoup plus apprécié mon père à ma mère. Contrairement à ma mère, nous étions capable d'avoir une discussion agréable sans que sa finisse en engueulade. Charlie me ressemblait beaucoup plus, c'était ce pourquoi nous étions aussi complice lui et moi. Ma mère quant à elle était tellement déçu et en désaccord avec mes choix de vie qu'elle en avait oublié l'amour inconditionnelle qu'un parent devait avoir pour son enfant.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ma chérie ?

- Je suis toujours la même.

- Sa fait longtemps que tu es venu nous voir !

- Je sais… je suis vraiment occupé avec le travail…

- Si tu n'aurais pas lâché l'école, tu n'aurais pas à autant travailler. murmura ma mère dans sa barbe.

- Renée, je t'en pris, ne recommence pas avec ça ! dit Charlie furieux.

Elle partit, offusqué que personne pense comme elle. Me laissant seule avec Charlie.

- Et puis ton livre, comment il avance ? me demanda-t-il curieux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Papa, je n'écris plus, ça fait longtemps déjà, et tu le sais…

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour recommencer. m'avait-il dit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Quand j'étais adolescente, j'écrivais pour le plaisir, et mon père adorait lire ce que je composais. Lorsque j'ai arrêté, il était plus que peiné… Depuis il gardait espoir que je continue…

Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras et me serra fortement.

- Tu nous as manqué…

Je ris doucement en lui rendant son étreinte.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un cognement à la porte. Ma mère arriva de la cuisine en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier qu'elle dépêcha d'enlever avant que ses invités entre. Ce fut mon père qui alla ouvrir. Esmée et Carlisle entra dans la maison, joyeux. Ils n'avaient pas du tout changé, seulement la vieillesse avait commencé à faire son œuvre doucement.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama Esmée, avec enthousiasme.

Je lui souris, elle n'avait pas du tout changée. La même Esmée spontanée que dans mon jeune temps. Elle me regarda, ahuri.

- Kristen ! Est-ce bien toi ?

Je souris. Elle vint immédiatement dans ma direction et m'enlaça.

- Comme tu as changés, mais regardes toi, tu es une femme magnifique maintenant !

- Merci, Esmée, lui répondis-je, sentant mes joues rougir.

Suite aux salutations de chacun nous étions allé à la cuisine en chemin, Carlisle était venu m'aborder à son tour.

- Nom de dieu, Kristen ! Tu es splendide, ma parole !

- Merci beaucoup, répondis-je. sentant à nouveau le rouge me monter aux joues.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Esmée s'exclama :

- Oh wow, mais quel joli bouquet, de qui vient-il, ne me dites pas que Charlie c'est enfin décidé à devenir charmant.

Tout le monde s'éclaffa, mise à part ma mère. Cette dernière répondit d'un ton frôlant la méchanceté :

- Non c'est Kristen, c'est surement pour ce faire pardonner de venir aussi rarement.

Un énorme malaise s'installa dans la cuisine. Esmée dit aussitôt pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- J'aimerais qu'Edward m'en amène des fleurs à moi aussi. Seulement, depuis qu'il est déménagé, on pourrait presque croire qu'il a oublié ses vieux parents ! dit-elle en riant.

Nous entendîmes ensuite une portière de voiture se fermer.

- En parlant du loup, ce doit être Edward. avait dit Carlisle fièrement.

- Tu vas ouvrir Kristen ? me demanda mon père gentiment.

J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte, en l'ouvrant, j'entendis nos parents venir à leurs tours, derrière la voiture de Carlisle et Esmée, j'aperçus une Volvo noire. Après l'avoir bien fixer, j'eus un sentiment de déjà vu. Oui, il y avait plusieurs Volvo noire dans Montréal, mais elle me semblait familière…

Je le vis se diriger à pas décontracté vers l'entré. Il portait des jeans noirs, un chandail noir ajustée, couvert d'une veste en cuire. Ses lunettes Rayban s'agençait parfaitement avec le tout. Sa faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu, pourtant, j'aurais pu jurer que je le connaissais.

Arrivé finalement dans l'entré, il retira ses lunettes et je pus voir se regard émeraude. Ce regard…Ses lèvres pulpeuses, son corps sculpté à la perfection derrière ce chandail, ses cheveux en bataille…

Edward…

Nos regards se croisèrent et je fus incapable de le relâcher. Je sentis mon cœur s'acharné contre ma poitrine. Ma gorge fut sèche et j'avais l'impression que tous les muscles de mon corps venaient de me lâcher d'un seul coup.

C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Je devais être dans un cauchemar ?

Nous nous fixâmes sans dire un seul mot, réalisant chacun de notre côté qui était la personne devant nous. J'avais couché avec un ami d'enfance, il était pratiquement un frère pour moi…Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était que j'avais adoré ça. Je sentais tout mon corps en réclamer encore.

- Kri… Kristen ? souffla-t-il.

- Edward…

Les regards de nos parents étaient posés sur nous, ne comprenant pas ce qui se déroulait. Un énorme malaise emplissait la pièce. Lorsque je relâchai finalement son regard, je ne fus plus capable de le regarder, sentant mes joues s'empourprées. Je fixai un point sur le plancher, sentant la honte me ronger de l'intérieur. Alors qu'il saluait tout le monde, j'en profitai pour m'éclipser dans la cuisine.

J'entendis Edward saluer tout le monde, avec rapidité et s'excuser. Des pas rapide se firent entendre. Ils se dirigeaient vers moi. Je fermai mes yeux, essayant de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur moi-même. Je n'eus pas la temps, en quelque seconde, je le sentis derrière moi.

- Kristen… ?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et en respirant fortement, je me tournai vers lui, affichant un air nonchalant.

- Oui ?

Il s'approcha plus près de moi, son visage face aux miens. Son odeur rencontra mon odorat et je ne pus empêcher mon envie de lui, s'amplifier à une vitesse folle. Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

- Est-ce que…

- Oui, le coupai-je, sachant déjà la question qu'il allait me poser.

Il rit silencieusement, mais amusé. Je fus automatiquement choquée.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Ce n'est pas du tout amusant, crétin ?

Il rit de plus belle. Après un certain instant, il retrouva son sérieux, il releva les yeux vers moi. C'est yeux vert émeraude me fixèrent, malicieux.

Et afficha un sourire en coin, des plus séduisants.

- Tu sais ce qui est le plus amusant ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Je déglutis péniblement. Le contrôle de moi-même ne tenait qu'à un fil.

- Quoi ?

- C'est que t'as toujours envie de moi, répondit-il, toujours muni de son sourire espiègle.

Il s'approcha dangereusement près de mes lèvres, qui elles me hurlaient qu'une chose !

Alerte ! Alerte !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. dis-je en soupirant fortement.

Son visage dévia vers mon oreille et il y respira comme il l'avait si bien fait la vieille. Mais je rêve ? Il le faisait exprès !

- Même si tu refuses de l'avouer, je sais que j'ai raison… murmura-t-il.

Je pus finalement reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et le poussai pour partir vers le salon, un endroit sécuritaire, ou je pourrai très efficacement me changer les idées. Enfin… je l'espérais.

Je m'installai sur le sofa et essayai de calmer mes ardeurs. Un point énorme obstruait mon bas-ventre, je pouvais facilement l'identifier comme étant du désir…Ma mère me regarda, sourcils arqués.

- Tout va bien, Kristen ?

J'hochai la tête. Et mordillai ma lèvre nerveusement. Là dernière chose que j'avais envie était que nos parents sachent pour nous deux.

Elle pinça les lèvres, avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à la conversation. Elle savait que je ne lui dirais rien.

Ce ne fut pas long avant de voir Edward entrer dans le salon. Il marchait gracieusement, tel un félin près à attaquer... Évidemment, il vint s'asseoir près de moi… trop près de moi. Je soupirai, agacée. Je m'étais levé, irrité par ses enfantillages, puis était retourné à la cuisine. J'entrepris d'ouvrir ma bouteille de vodka. J'avais bien fait de l'apporter tout compte fait, j'allais en avoir de besoin ! Je me fis ce fameux vodka-jus d'orange et en prit une grande gorgé, puis retourner au salon.

- Tu n'en offres pas aux gens ? me demanda ma mère offusqué par mon manque de respect.

Il était vrai que ce n'était pas poli, mais sa faisait déjà un moment que j'avais arrêté de penser en fonction de la courtoisie, surtout en présence de ma mère. J'avais compris un peu trop tard que même si je lui apporterais la lune, elle trouvait quand même un moyen pour me montrer que j'aurais pu faire mieux. Peu importe ce que je faisais, je ne faisais que la décevoir.

Je roulai des yeux avant d'en proposer aux autres.

- J'en prendrais bien un. répondit Edward sournoisement.

Il se leva et vint vers moi, toujours muni de son sourire arrogant. Il me suivit dans la cuisine. Au comptoir, je dus me concentrer pour verser la vodka dans le verre. Sa présence me déstabilisait au point d'en être ridicule.

Soudain, deux mains fortes m'entourèrent les hanches. Je crus perdre l'équilibre tellement la tension sexuel qui régnait dans la pièce, était puissante. Il m'attira contre son corps musclé, et respira doucement dans le creux de mon cou, sa respiration était chaude et envoûtante. Je sentis ma respiration devenir irrégulière, j'étais incapable de le repousser, comme si j'étais envouté par sa présence. Il me serrait toujours aussi étroitement contre lui. J'avais pris une grande bouffé d'air, et fermai les yeux, sous son emprise. À cet instant même, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour son touché. J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi… Ça devenait incontrôlable !

J'ouvris les promptement yeux et remarquai ce que je faisais. La situation était complètement ridicule ! J'étais complètement ridicule.

- Arrête, dis-je, d'un ton que je voulais ferme, mais moi-même je n'étais pas convaincu par mon ordre.

J'aurais tant aimé le sentir à nouveau en moi…sentir son toucher, ses lèvres contre la peau… Je secouai la tête doucement. C'était contre les règles…

Je me dépêchai à sortir de son étreinte, puis sortis de la cuisine presque en courant. Arrivé dans le salon

Ma mère et les autres étaient déjà prêt pour s'installer manger. Le souper était déjà préparé, il nous restait donc tous à nous asseoir à table. Alors qu'Esmée aidait ma mère à mettre la table et que Carlisle discutait à table avec Charlie, j'étais allé à la salle de bain. J'avais si chaud ! Des images de la veille me revenaient sans cesse en tête, me rendant que plus fébrile…

- Calme-toi Kristen, tu dois te calmer ! m'étais-je dit en fixant mon reflet dans le miroir.

J'inspirai, et expirai plusieurs fois, j'avais finalement retrouver mon état normal. Je sortis donc de la salle de bain. Je tombai nez-à-nez avec Edward. Décidemment tous mes efforts étaient tombés à l'eau.

- Salut. avait-il dit avec son sourire en coin.

Ressentait-il la même que chose moi ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour le découvrir. Je le pris par le collet de son chandail et l'entrainai dans la salle de bain, en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Ses prunelles s'étaient assombrit par le désir. Il n'en resta pas moins surpris. Il ne devait pas s'être attendu à cela. Il s'attendait encore moins à ce faire prendre à son propre jeu.. Je le plaquai contre la porte et fis circulai mes doigts sur son torse, allant sous son chandail. Sans le relâcher des yeux. Je sentis sa peau frémir sous mes doigts. Je fis glisser mes mains près de son pantalon et je le sentis se raidir. Je déboutonnai son bouton avec ma main droite et fis descendre sa fermeture éclair. Il était terriblement excité et le voir ainsi me donnait un… plaisir énorme. Ma main alla dans son pantalon, et je caressai son sexe, ayant simplement son boxer comme barrière. Sa respiration était devenue haletante. Je me descendis doucement vers son sexe, couvert seulement de son boxer. Je déposai mes lèvres sur celui-ci, le faisait gémir. Puis doucement, je m'étais relevé vers son oreille, et y murmurai :

- Tu as raison… j'ai tellement envie de toi, dis-je, feignent un gémissement.

Ce fut le coup de grâce, il empoigna mes hanches et me souleva durement. J'attachai mes jambes autour de son basin et dus me contenir lorsque je sentis son membre tendu vers ma féminité. Nos nez se touchaient et il me regarda, fiévreusement.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

J'allai tout près de sa bouche mais me retirer rapidement par la suite. Je devais cesser cela, sinon j'allais me faire prendre à mon propre jeu. J'étais sortis de son emprise et le fixai, victorieuse.

- Bien sur que non !

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Il comprit alors qu'il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant. Je quittai la salle de bain, prise d'un fou rire. Il me jeta un regard noir, puis claqua la porte brutalement et je l'entendis mettre le verrou. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire, pensais-je.

Je descendis les marches et allai à la cuisine, m'installant à la table. Le repas était du spaghettis. Nous attendions tous patiemment Edward.

- Où est-il ? demanda Esmée.

- Il devrait arriver bientôt… avais-je dit en pinçant les lèvres.

J'essayais de cacher mon sourire. Après un moment, il arriva et se plaça sur la chaise, en face de moi. Il m'incendiait du regard. Je venais tout juste de mettre de l'huile sur du feu. La guerre était déclarée, et je ne perdais rien pour attendre ! Il voulait jouer, alors nous allons jouer, Edward.

- Tout va bien, Edward ! demandai-je, ironique.

Il me sourit malicieusement, et dit :

- Moi, évidemment, mais toi sa va, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé au cou ? Tu t'es blessé ?

Oh la vache ! C'était un coup bas, celui-là… et merde ! Devant les parents en plus… Je me sentis une enfant à nouveau.

Il sourit de plus belle, devant mon expression embarrassé.

- C'est vrai, Kristen. C'est comme si tu avais reçu une sucette ! avait dit ma mère d'un ton réprobateur.

Mon visage s'enflamma et j'incendié du regard Edward, qui trouvait tout cela bien amusant !

- Je… je me suis brûlé, répondis-je,

Edward rigola discrètement.

- Avec quoi ! questionna-t-il aussitôt.

Putain j'allais le tuer ! Il savait qu'il me mettait en rogne. Je pris de grande respiration.

- En quoi ça te regardes toi de toute façon ? lui répondis-je sèchement.

- Kristen ! Soit polie, et moi aussi j'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce qui t'es arrivé ! objecta ma mère.

Non mais quelle pagaille !

- Avec mon fer plat, bon ! C'est finit, l'interrogatoire ?

Edward riait sans se gêner !

Rira bien qui rira le dernier, mon pauvre Edward ! Je n'allais certainement pas me laisser vaincre par cet imbécile ! Mon regard dévia sur son avant-bras, qu'il avait déposé sur la table, et mon attention fut portée sur… les griffures que je lui avais faites hier soir ! Je souris, satisfaite avant de dire :

- Et toi ? D'où viennent ses griffures sur tes avant-bras ? Ça a l'air de faire mal ?

Il cessa net de rire et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il cacha ses bras sous la table.

- C'est rien, des petites blessures…

Je me levai et allai observer de plus près ce que je lui avais fait. J'empoignai son poignet, tout en prenant soin de caresser subtilement son entre jambe. Il échappa un petit gémissement, mais toussa ensuite, légèrement alarmé par ses… faiblesses.

- Oh… ça doit drôlement faire mal tout cela, dis-je. Regardez, Esmée.

Sa mère observa, et je fus automatique fixée par le regard furieux d'Edward.

- Mon pauvre garçon !

- Ça va ! Ça fait pas mal ! dit-il brusquement en retirant son poignet.

Je lui souris avant de retourner m'installer sur ma chaise, contente de moi-même. Lors du repas, il était tendu et perdu dans ses pensées. Je mordis mes lèvres pour caché mon amusement, tout en allant déposer mon pied contre sa cheville. Il leva son regard paniqué vers moi. Je fis glisser doucement mon pied tout le long de sa jambe. Il se raidit d'avantage, fermant les yeux, tout en essayant de se tenir en place. Je souris, malicieusement, tandis que mon pied montait sans s'arrêter. Il appuya aussitôt ses jointures contre sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Lorsque mon pied arriva auprès de son sexe, je redescendis mon pied aussi doucement que je l'avais fais monter alors que je m'éloignais, je le vis se détendre peu à peu.

Il échappa un soupir, avant de me lancer un regard affamé. Je sentis les battements de on cœur s'accélérer. Je constatai qu'il avait également, une forte emprise sur moi. Je sentis mon bas ventre s'enflammer.

J'avais plus que besoin de l'avoir en moi.

Nous nous fixâmes. Aucun mot ne se disait. Nous avions compris.

- Edward, je dois te parler. En privé, dis-je, en me levant.

Sans un mot, il se leva, à son tour, sous les regards curieux de nos parents.

Je marchai rapidement vers les escaliers et montai les marches 2 par 2, tandis qu'Edward me collait aux basques, bouillant. Je marchais jusqu'au toilette, lorsqu'il m'empoigna et me colla fermement au mur. Son visage était à quelques millimètres du mien. Ses mains saisirent mes hanches, pour me coller à lui d'avantage, je pouvais aisément sentir sa bosse imposante dans son pantalon.

Ses mains commencèrent à me caresser, débutant sous mon chandail. Je perdis tous mes moyens. Mes mains en firent de même. Une de ses mains alla sous mon pantalon, avec rapidité et agilité, il se dirigea vers mon clitoris. J'échappai un soupir. Il infiltra ensuite deux doigts en moi. Cette fois, je pus retenir un gémissement. J'agrippai ses cheveux et appuyai ma tête contre le mur. C'était tellement bon. Il était plus qu'habile. Sa cadence se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Plusieurs forts gémissements échappèrent à mon contrôle. C'était plus fort que moi. J'avais chaud, et ma respiration était plus qu'irrégulière. J'étais si près de l'Apogée, mes mains serraient le dos d'Edward... À quelque seconde de l'orgasme, il stoppa tout. Il alla déposer un léger baiser sur mon cou, en remontant sa bouche vers mon oreille.

- Je te le devais bien, non ?

Je le fusillai du regard. Son corps se décolla du mien. Il me souriait fièrement, avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de partir comme si rien ne c'était produit. Je restai dans le corridor, seule. L'absence de ses touchés laissa un vide, sur ma peau. J'attendis quelques instants, permettant à mon cœur de cesser de battre aussi fort et descendis en bas. Lorsque j'étais arrivé en bas, tout le monde nettoyaient la vaisselle, j'avais donc aussi empoigné une serviette et les aidai.

Après quelques coupes de vin et de vodka jus d'orange, nous étions tous au salon, en train de bavarder de tout et de rien, comme rien ne s'était passé. Tout le monde était assez avancer dans l'alcool… Mais y comprise.

Edward était assit à mes côtés et lui aussi était légèrement saoul. Nos petites âneries avaient pris fin suite à la vaisselle. La chaleur qu'il dégageait et son odeur ne cessaient de m'envouter. Nous rions pour rien et tous nos sujets de conversations étaient toujours drôles, peu importe ce qui se disait. Mais évidemment, toute bonne chose a une fin.

- En quoi es-tu allé à l'université ? demanda mon père à Edward.

- En littérature.

- Tu aimes cela ! Mais c'est génial, Kristen aussi, c'est l'une de ses plus grandes passions ! Vous allez bien vous entendre.

- Papa ! lui dis-je fâcher qu'il parle de cela devant tout le monde.

Edward me regarda vraiment intéressé.

- C'est aussi ce que tu as choisis alors ?

Je baissai les yeux, gêné. J'allais répondre mais Renée me devança.

- Kristen à lâcher l'école. Elle a préféré rejoindre un imbé…

- MAMAN ! dis-je fortement.

Un malaise s'installa dans la pièce. Je fulminais de l'intérieur.

- Tu es à ta deuxième année d'université j'imagine ? continua mon père, ignorant ce malaise.

Il y était habitué...

- Heu… oui. Il m'en reste deux autres ensuite…

- Deux autres ? demanda mon père sourcil froncé.

- Il a aussi choisis musique dans son programme, c'est donc plus long, expliqua Carlisle, en regardant son fils, fièrement.

- Musique ? demandais-je surprise.

Il n'avait pas l'air de gars comme cela.

- Je joue du piano. me répondit-il

Je restai bouché. Qui aurait cru que le gamin stupide de mon enfance aurait été plus loin que moi dans la vie.

- Vous devez être fière de lui… commenta ma mère d'un air triste.

Je levai les yeux aux ciels. J'en avais assez enduré pour le moment. Je me levai brusquement et pris mon manteau pour l'enfiler. Tout le monde me regardait, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Ou vas-tu ? me demanda mon père inquiet.

- Je m'en vais. J'en n'ai assez de ses sous-entendus merdiques. Je me donne la peine de venir ici, pour vous faire plaisir et je me fais traiter comme de la putain de merde depuis le début de la soirée. Avoir su, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps à essayer de te rendre heureuse, je serais resté chez moi ! criais-je presque à ma mère.

Elle se leva à son tour. Apparemment très en colère.

- Je suis inquiète Kristen, quelle sorte d'avenir tu vas avoir avec le peu d'étude que tu as fait !

- Je me débrouillerai. Comme je l'ai toujours fait !

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas assez !

- Dommage, dans ce cas, ma vie est destinée à être merdique !

- Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux, soit donc responsable au moins une fois dans ta vie, ne nous fait pas honte pour une fois ! hurla-t-elle.

- Renée ! s'écria mon père qui semblait plus qu'en colère.

J'avais sentie les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Charlie ! Elle croit qu'en écrivant des romans sans importances, et en travaillant dans un bar, elle aura une belle vie ! Si elle ne serait pas partie, aussi, à 18 ans, peut-être qu'elle aurait fait autre chose de sa vie, et aurait eu un potentiel futur ! Tu penses comme moi, tu ne veux simplement pas te l'avouer !

- Renée ! Ferme-là ! D'accord ? hurla mon père.

Le silence tomba dans le salon. Esmée et Carlisle regardaient le sol, mes parents se défiaient du regard, et je vis, du coin de l'œil, Edward me regarder

d'un regard désolé.

J'allai prendre ma sacoche. Et dit avant de partir.

- J'aurais beau devenir présidant, docteur, professeur, ce ne serait jamais assez maman. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu attends de moi, mais quoi que ce soit, arrête d'attendre, tu ne fais que te rendre malheureuse... Je suis destiné à te faire honte et à te decevoir il faut croire.

Ma mère me regarda, mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux se remplirent. Alors que j'ouvris la porte mon père dit :

- Attends, Kristen ! Assieds-toi, je t'en prie !

Je me tournai doucement. Retenant mes pleurs.

- Désolé papa…Et désolé tout le monde… À une prochaine fois, peut-être.

Je vis dans le salon, Edward me regarder, perturbé. Je lui souris d'un sourire sans joie avant de sortir de la maison. J'avais une boule encombrante dans ma gorge, et me yeux étaient en feu, mais je refusais de pleurer, je ne pouvais pas pleurer… J'allai jusqu'à ma voiture. Mais finalement assise sur mon siège, une larme traîtresse coula, j'essayai d'étouffer les énormes sanglots qui s'acharnait contre ma poitrine, mais la douleur prit le dessus. J'éclatai en sanglots.

La porte de ma voiture s'ouvrit d'un coup, surprise, je sursautai. C'était Edward, il me couva d'un regard compatissant. Je cachai mon visage de mes mains, je devais être affreuse !

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches là !

- Je refuse de te voir partir de la sorte…Et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être de la compagnie.

- Le jeu est finit Edward…

- Je suis sérieux Kris. De toute façon tu as bu et tu n'es pas en état de conduire. continua-t-il. Et tu restes avant tout, une amie…

Il avait vraiment l'air sincère. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me plaquai contre lui et pleurai contre son torse. Il resta surpris, mais m'attira plus étroitement.

J'enfonçai mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Il caressa doucement mon dos et déposa un baiser sur mon crâne.

- Je vais te conduire chez toi, tu n'es pas en état de conduire, avait-il dit en prenant mes clés, sans me donner le choix de dire quoi que ce soit.

Indigné, j'étais allé sur le siège passager.

- Et ta voiture ? demandai-je.

- Je vais aller la chercher plus tard.

Je souris timidement.

- D'accord… merci.

Il démarra ma voiture et suivit mes directions pour se rendre chez moi. Sinon, le chemin c'était fait en silence, nous étions tout les deux perdus dans nos pensées. Ce ne fut pas long. En entrant finalement dans mon appartement. À peine avait-il enlevé ses souliers qu'il regarda tout autour, alors qu'il constatait mon énorme désordre, un sourire amusé s'installa sur son visage d'ange.

- Et toi qui disais que seul les gars étaient paresseux…

J'avais ris gêné. Il éclata d'un rire sincère. S'en était presque une mélodie à mes oreilles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en le voyant s'esclaffé ainsi. J'étais contente qu'on puisse se parler et être ensemble, normalement, comme si la veille n'avait jamais existé. Bien sur, il restait une sorte d'attraction inexplicable entre nous deux, une tension sexuel presque palpable... Mais nous pouvions tout de même avoir du plaisir, comme des vieux amis. Après tout, c'était ce que nous étions avant tout…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? me demanda-t-il en accrochant son manteau. Je travaille de 22 :00 jusqu'à 1 :00 du matin, après je sors. Et toi ? lui demandais-je en fouillant dans mon frigo. J'avais une fringale.

- Tu travailles ou ?

- Un bar pas trop loin de celui ou nous étions hier.

Il hocha la tête. Pensif.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu as vraiment lâché l'école ? me demanda-t-il curieux.

- Edward, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de cela maintenant… dis-je en évitant son regard.

Évidemment que j'avais honte de la vie que je menais… Mais c'était ma vie. Ma phrase fétiche était : Si on n'a pas ce qu'on aime, on doit aimer ce qu'on a. Mais cela ne voulait tout de même pas dire que j'aimais en parler…

- Désolé… s'excusa-t-il.

J'échappai un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Mon portable sonna au même moment. Je regardai l'afficheur avant de répondre. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que je répondis.

- Salut mon beau !

- Salut beauté, tu es toujours chez tes parents.

- Heu, non je suis toujours chez moi, dis-je en sortant ce que j'aurais besoin pour me faire un grill-cheese.

J'avais dit silence tu en veux un ? À Edward, et en m'offrant l'un de ses sourires les plus craquants, il hocha la tête.

- Déjà ? C'était agréable au moins ? me demanda James.

- Tu parles ! dis-je en riant sarcastiquement.

- Tu me racontes ?

- Pas tout de suite, peut-être ce soir. On sort ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête…

Je restai bouche-bée.

- Tu es sérieux la ? Est-ce bien à James que je parle ? demandais-je alors que je préparais les deux grill-cheeses.

Il rit.

- Peut-être une autre fois.

Je fis la moue.

- D'accord, dégonflé !

Il rit de plus belle. Je n'avais pas assez d'une seule main pour tout préparer, j'avais donc mit mon portable sur haut-parleur.

- Va s'y donc avait ton mec de la veille, si s'était un si bon coup que cela, tu pourrais enfreindre les règles pour une fois !

La bouche ouverte, abasourdit par ce que venait de dire James, je levai les yeux vers Edward. J'avais senti mes joues s'empourprées plus que jamais.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je mette cela sur haut-parleur au moment ou James avait dit cela. Edward, lui me fixait sourcil haussé. Apparemment amusé, mais surtout flatté. Il se retenait pour ne pas rire. Cela ne fit que me gêner d'avantage. Je pris mon portable d'un geste nerveux et enlevai les haut-parleurs.

- Je te rappel… avais-je dit rapidement.

- Qu…quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Mais je raccrochai aussitôt. J'ouvris deux bières, et les mis sur la table, ainsi que les deux assiettes, incapable de regarder Edward… pourtant je sentais son regard sur moi. Mon portable sonna à nouveau, sur l'afficheur, ça affichait le bar ou je travaillais.

- Oui ? répondis-je curieuse.

- Kris, c'est Angela, c'est pour te dire que le bar n'ouvre pas ce soir, tu peux prendre une soirée de congé.

C'était la pire des merdes, pour une fois que je ne travaillais pas, James ne voulait même pas sortir.

- Ok, merci de m'avoir prévenu Angela.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. On se voit demain.

- À plus.

Je raccrochai ensuite. Déçu. Edward, lui était déjà installé à table, et me fixait d'un regard espiègle. Si je n'avais pas oubliée le bout de conversation qu'il avait entendu dire par James, lui non plus ne l'avait certainement pas oublié.

J'allai m'asseoir à mon tour, sachant que je ne pouvais pas l'éviter plus longtemps.

Il me regarda, bras croisa, sourire aux lèvres et une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien, moi non plus d'ailleurs, on se défiait presque du regard.

- Allez parle s'en qu'on en finisse. dis-je en soupirant tout en roulant des yeux.

Il profita bien sur de l'occasion.

- Alors comme ça j'étais un bon coup ?

- Pose une autre question.

- Et si c'était ma seule question ? me demanda-t-il

- Alors j'en déduis que le questionnement est terminé. dis-je en prenant une première bouché.

Il rit doucement.

- C'était quand même flatteur. avait-il dit en prenant à son tour sa première bouchée, tout en observant ma réaction.

J'avais doucement ris. Puis entrepris de changer de sujets.

- Sa fait combien de temps que tu es emménager en ville.

- Sa va faire 2 semaines.

J'hochai la tête.

- Pourquoi être revenu ?

- Parce que l'université de la ville est la seule à pouvoir m'offrir le programme que je veux.

- Ou habitais-tu avant ?

- À Repentigny. L'université était correcte, mais pas à la hauteur de mes attentes. J'ai entendu dire qu'ici, elle était meilleure. Alors me voilà pour entreprendre les 2 années qu'il me reste.

- J'espère que tu ne t'ennuis pas trop. dis-je en riant.

- Non, c'est rare que je m'ennuis. Je trouve normalement, de très bonne source de divertissement. avait-il dit en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je ris de bon cœur. Il avait bien fait de venir finalement, sa me changeait les idées. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pratiquement toute la soirée.

Nous étions assis sur mon divan, à boire du vin, nous étions très saoul tout les deux. Nous rions pour rien.

- Tu te rappels quand je venais coucher chez toi, et que tu passais tes soirées dans ta chambre pour ne pas me voir ! avait-il dit en riant.

Je ris puis levai les yeux au ciel.

- Et tu trouvais quand même le moyen de venir m'emmerder !

Il pouffa d'avantage, la tête incliner vers l'arrière, me laisser une vu libre sur son cou. J'en profitai pour admirer son torse à travers son chandail. Mes yeux le dévoraient ouvertement du regard. Comment faire autrement devant se corps D'Apollon. Lorsque je remontai finalement les yeux vers les siens, je le vis me fixai de la même façon. Je me perdis dans ses yeux émeraude. Sa ne prit qu'une seule seconde avant que nos deux corps entre en contact violemment.

Je fus aussitôt capturé dans ses bras. Il alla m'embrasser, mais il recula ensuite, se remémorant des règles. En parlant de règles, j'étais en train d'en enfreindre une, et une grosse même…

Il dévia sa trajectoire et alla déposer ses lèvres sensuelles dans mon cou. Je perdis immédiatement la tête. Subjugué par le besoin de plaisir. J'avais désespérément besoin de le sentir en moi. J'enlevai son chandail rapidement. Il en fit de même avec le mien. Il prit le temps de m'analyser, d'un air gourmant. Je fis lentement glisser mes doigts le long de ses abdominaux. Arriver près de son bas ventre, je le sentis se crisper. Il mit précipitamment ses mains sur les miennes et me fixa, d'un regard sombre.

- Si ce n'est qu'un simple allumage, je t'avertis, je te tues de mes propres mains.

Je l'attirai à moi d'un geste brusque. Près de son oreille. Mordillai doucement son lobe et soufflai de ma voix la plus sensuelle :

- Je te tuerais la première.

Sans un grognement, il me fit asseoir sur lui en califourchon et embrassa chaque parcelle de mon ventre avec voracité. Ses mains serraient fortement mon postérieur encore couvert de mon jeans. Moi, je tenais sa tignasse, avec envie. J'échappai quelque soupir. Il me fit ensuite coucher sur mon canapé, lui sur moi. Il détacha son pantalon ainsi que le mien, chacun de notre coté, on s'appliquait en s'en débarrasser.

- Et merde, je n'ai pas de capote ! dit-il essoufflé.

- Dans ma table de chevet à coté de mon lit dans ma chambre, soufflais-je.

Rapidement, il s'y rendit, et revint quelque seconde plus tard, une capote à la main. Je le vis venir en boxer, et je pus m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Il avait un corps de mannequin. Et de savoir que la bosse imposante sous son sous-vêtement était pour moi, me rendait que plus désireuse pour lui. La veille, dans le noir totale, je n'avais pas pu l'admirer à sa juste valeur. Il revint vers moi, se dévêtit de son boxer et s'installa sur moi. Il embrassa mon cou, et descendis à mes seins, s'y attardant quelque peu, faisant glisser ses mains derrière mon dos, le dégrafant. Il s'acharna sur mes mamelons, déjà pointés vers lui, sous l'excitation. J'allais faire courir mes mains dans son dos, effleurant sa peau douce et laiteuse. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, j'allai enlever mon string, il profita de ce moment pour enfiler le condom sur toute sa longueur. Plus besoin de préliminaire, il s'enfonça en moi d'un seul coup de rein puissant. Ce fut un soulagement, l'avoir si profondément en moi sous une cadence aussi rapide. Le plaisir se manifesta aussitôt très fortement dans tout mon être, je roulai les hanches, pour lui permettre de d'aller plus loin encore. Mes gémissements étaient nombreux et très bruyant, s'agencent parfaitement avec les râles d'Edward. C'était plus fort que moi, il m'était impossible de les contrôler…

L'une de ses mains se glissa entre nos deux corps maintenant en sueur, et alla stimuler mon clitoris. Le plaisir ne fut que plus intense. Alors que moi je criais presque, lui échappait des gémissements. Son bassin cognait avec toujours plus d'ardeur contre le mien et chacun mes cris devenaient plus forts. Je perdis mes mains dans sa chevelure en bataille. Il empoigna hanche, leurs imposant son rythme La chaleur de la pièce grimpait à un niveau fou.

- Oh mon dieu… Edward ! gémis-je

Il grogna et gémissant dans mon cou alors que ses va et vient ne cessait d'augmenter le rythme et sa puissance. Ma respiration était erratique, je sentais le paradoxisme. Quelque seconde plus tard, je sentis tout mes membres être prit de spasmes puissants et je lâchai un long râle de plaisir. Edward m'avait rejoint aussitôt. Se déversant en moi. Il tomba sur moi lâchement, en attendant de retrouver son souffle. Il était un dieu du sexe ! Ça avait été fantastique, comme la première fois

Sans un mot, je le poussai légèrement, de façon à ce que je puisse me relever et aller à la salle de bain. Le laissant pantois derrière. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon bain, la tête entre mes mains. Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?

« Une énorme erreur » me dit ma conscience.

Oh ! La ferme ! me dis-je mentalement.

Je devais réparer tout cela… mais que m'arrivait-il, à la fin ?

Je ne me sentais pas capable de lui demander de partir et pire, encore, je n'avais pas _envie_ qu'il parte… Je décidai donc d'aller prendre une douche, pour me remettre les idées en place. Il pouvait attendre et avec un peu de chance… il pouvait partir.

L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou ! Je restai longtemps, immobile sous l'eau, appréciant la sensation que cela me procurait. Je sentis soudain deux mains empoigner mes hanches. Je sursautai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! m'exclamai-je.

- J'ai encore envie de toi, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix incroyablement sexy.

Je mouillai instantanément.

Je me retournai vivement vers lui et le poussai. À peine avais-je eus le temps de le voir, je perdis tous mes moyens. Son regard noircit, l'eau dégoulinant de sa chevelure et créant un chemin tout le long de son corps parfaitement découpé j'en eus presque le vertige.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Edward, soit tu sors, ou c'est moi. Décide. lui dis-je, en combattant contre le désir de l'accueillir en moi.

- Moi je crois que nous devrions tout les deux ici. dit-il à mon oreille.

Il empoigna mes seins dans ses mains et les massa doucement. Faisant circuler ses doigts sur mes pointes durcies face au plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je ne pus empêcher un léger gémissement.

- Même ton corps te trahis. me susurra-t-il, confiant, muni de son plus séduisant sourire.

Je secouai de la tête, pas convaincu moi-même du piètre mensonge que je venais de dire. Il passa ses doigts contre mon sexe. Je gémis plus fortement, poussant mes haches involontairement contre sa main.

- Tu en es sur ? dit-il.

Je grognai de frustration. Sa bouche explorait librement mon corps, voulant me faire craquer.

- …oui… dis-je, dans un soupir.

Mes objections étaient tellement fausses que je me sentais ridicule !

- Je te repose la question, me dit-il à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres.

Nom d'un chien, il le faisait exprès !

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai enfreins déjà une règle… Couché ensemble une troisième fois, serait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Une fois de plus ou une fois de moins… qu'elle est la différence !

Nos lèvres se frôlaient, criant pour plus de contact. Je sentais son membre à mon entrée, enflé et aventureux. S'en fut trop, je perdis toutes mes barrières, je n'avais plus aucuns arguments. Je le plaquai contre une paroi de la douche.

- Enfin ! souffla-t-il.

- La ferme et prend moi ! lui ordonnais-je dans un souffle.

Dans un grognement, il me leva de façon à se que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de lui. Il s'enfonça ensuite durement en moi. Ses va et vient étaient puissants et rapides. Après plusieurs coups de bassins, il nous fit tout les deux arrivé à l'extase. Dans long râle de ma part et du grognement sauvage d'Edward, nous fûmes tout les deux épuisés par les deux orgasmes que nous venions d'avoir à la suite de l'autre.

C'était magique les relations avec lui. Et ce qui me plaisait le plus dans le fait de coucher avec lui maintenant, c'était que je n'avais pas à partir tout de suite. Je n'avais pas peur de m'attacher, nous étions pratiquement comme des frères et sœurs.

- Wow…c'était fantastique. murmura-t-il, dans le creux de mon cou, la respiration courte.

Je ris faisant secouer ma poitrine contre son torse.

- Allez, laisse-moi me laver maintenant…

- Je peux me laver aussi ? Tant qu'à être ici. dit-il en riant.

Je levai au ciel et rit à mon tour. Nous nous lavions tout les deux de notre coté. J'en profitai pour lui dire :

- Merci, Edward… d'avoir été là, tout à l'heure…

- C'est la moindre des choses…

Il me regarda profondément, tellement que j'en fus gênée, mais j'étais incapable de regarder ailleurs. Il approcha légèrement son visage vers le mien, l'eau dégoulinant sur sa figure le rendait encore plus sexy.

- Est-ce que un jour, tu vas permettre de t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il.

Je souris avant de le repousser.

- Edward, on est ami. Ce sera beaucoup trop… étrange. répondis-je, en fermant le robinet de la douche.

Il haussa les épaules.

- On couche bien ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- J'aime faire ce qui est interdit. Ça rend les choses biens plus excitante. dit-il, un air de défit collé au visage.

Je répondis à son expression, par un sourire espiègle, mais offusqué, tout en m'enroulant dans une serviette.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas ?

Il se leva et s'avança d'un pas décidé dans ma direction. Je reculai et allai me coller contre la porte.

- Ne me mets pas au défi, Kristen…

Je souris.

- Ou sinon ?

Il rit tendrement. Il s'éloigna et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille.

- J'aime les défis… et j'aime surtout les gagner…

Je ris de bon cœur.

Il sourit, prit mon visage en coupe et alla à mon oreille.

- Et je sais que tu as autant envie de m'embrasser…

- Non.

- Menteuse.

Je ris, tout en m'enfuyant hors de la salle de bain, me dirigeant vers mon frigidaire. Je l'ouvris et sortis ma cannette de crème fouettée et mis mon corps en position défensive.

- Je te promets que si tu me provoques, je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

Il sourit.

- Jamais tu n'oserais ! dit-il, en s'approchant, croyant pouvoir me voler la cannette des mains.

Je lui envoyai une tonne de crème fouetté dans le visage. Il en avait littéralement partout. Alors qu'il était figé, la bouche ouverte, je fis glisser mon index sur sa joue, et le glisser dans ma bouche en le regardant amusé.

- Miam !

Une étincelle de malice éclaira instantanément ses prunelles, je m'enfuyais aussitôt Je savais qu'il me suivait de près.

J'échappai un petit cri lorsqu'il prit mes hanches et me balança sur mon lit. Nous rîmes face à la situation. Il frotta son visage sur le mien, partageant de sa crème, je hurlais, tout en riant. Je me défendis en le chatouillant, et il réagit aussitôt.

- Non ! Pas ça, s'il te plaît ! rit-il.

Il roula sur le dos, se tenant le ventre. Je ne pouvais résister, c'était complètement adorable. Je m'installai en califourchon sur lui et le chatouillai à nouveau. Il riait aux éclats.

- Arrête ! Je t'en supplie, arrête !

Je cessai aussitôt. Mon regard croisa le sien et il me fit tourner sur le dos. Il me souriait sauvagement. Alors qu'il allait me chatouiller à son tour, on entendit son portable sonner du salon.

- Sauver par la cloche. me dit-il en se levant, à contre cœur.

Je ris, je l'avais échappé belle. Je l'entendis parler quelque temps puis revenir l'air déçu.

- C'était ma mère, elle veut que j'aille chercher ma voiture chez tes parents.

J'hochai la tête, c'était surement mieux… ça nous éviterait de commettre d'autres bêtises…

Il s'était rhabiller, j'en avais fait de même. J'avais insistée pour aller le reconduire, après tout, il était venu pour moi… Je lui devais bien ça. Il était seulement 9 :30. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il dit :

- J'ai été content de te revoir.

J'avais souris.

- Moi aussi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois… comme ça.

Il haussé les sourcils.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu m'as surprise c'est tout.

Il rit.

- Bon allez, je vais y aller. J'ai des boîtes à défaire. On se revoit bientôt j'imagine ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. avait-il dit, amusé.

Je roulai les yeux et soupirai fortement, j'allais profiter de ma soirée de libre pour dormir, je ne me rappelais plus de la dernière fois ou j'avais eu une nuit complète… ?

- Bonne nuit Kris, à bientôt. me salua-t-il malicieux.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois. J'espère que tu as apprécié, parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'on couchait ensemble toi et moi.

Il rit aux éclats avec de dire :

- Tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi ma belle. C'est toujours comme cela, quand on touche le paradis avec moi, c'est impossible de s'en abstenir par la suite.

Je le regardai en secouant la tête découragé. Mais se qui m'énervait le plus, c'était que je s'avais que ça allait vraiment me manquer le sexe avec lui. Il était doué plus que doué. Au revoir Edward.


End file.
